Das Herz einer Amazone
by Celebne
Summary: Denethor bringt Faramir den Kelch mit dem vergifteten Wein. Kann sich Boromir doch noch durchringen und seinen Bruder warnen? Achtung: AU, OOC.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Personen und Orte in meiner Story gehören Tolkien, bis auf einige OFCs. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe aus Spaß an der Freud'.

§§§§§§§

Das Herz einer Amazone

Kapitel 1: Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen

„Wach auf, du Schlafmütze!" Boromir zog die Schlafdecke über den Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Du weißt doch, dass Vater uns zum Frühstück erwartet,"sagte Faramir mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Wenn wir zu spät kommen, kriegen wir mächtig Ärger."

Vor allem ich, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

Boromir kroch jetzt endlich unter der Decke hervor. Seine blonden Haare standen wirr nach allen Seiten ab.

„Der verdammte Branntwein aus Pelargir!"fluchte er vor sich hin und presste seine Hände an die Schläfen.

„Ich hole dir etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen,"sagte Faramir mitleidig. „Aber zieh dich um Eru willen in der Zwischenzeit an."

Denethor saß ungeduldig in seiner Amtsstube, wo er mit seinen Söhnen zu frühstücken pflegte. Das Essen und die Getränke waren bereits aufgetragen worden. Längst hätten die Beiden anwesend sein müssen. Der Truchseß hasste Unpünktlichkeit. Auch wenn die Beiden inzwischen erwachsene Männer waren, so hatten sie dennoch immer noch die Anweisungen ihres Vaters zu befolgen. Schon alleine, weil er der Herrscher von Gondor war.

Endlich betraten Faramir und Boromir den Raum. Sie wünschten ihrem Vater höflich einen guten Morgen. Doch der Truchseß antwortete nicht. Stattdessen starrte er seine Söhne finster an.

„Ihr wisst,dass ich Unpünktlichkeit nicht leiden kann,"sagte er schließlich in einem ungemütlichen Tonfall.

Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf Faramir.

„Sicher warst du wieder derjenige, der getrödelt hat. Hast wohl wieder die Nase in ein Buch gesteckt und die Zeit vergessen. Du warst schon immer ein Tagträumer. Aber das wird sich bald ändern. Ich werde dich auf eine Mission schicken, die einiges von dir abverlangen wird. Ich hoffe, du enttäuscht mich nicht."

„Vater, ich war derjenige, der verschlafen hat,"rief Boromir empört. „Faramir war längst fertig und angezogen. Er hat mich geweckt."

Er wusste, dass auch er jetzt Ärger mit seinem Vater bekommen würde, schon alleine wegen seines ungebührenden Verhaltens.

„Wie immer haltet ihr also zusammen gegen eueren Vater,"sagte Denethor erzürnt. „Ich weiß, Boromir, dass du deinen Bruder gerne begleiten würdest, aber du wirst schön hier in Gondor bleiben. Faramir muß endlich beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Heerführer Gondors ist."

„Was hast du mit mir vor, Vater?"fragte Faramir vorsichtig.

„Setzt euch nun endlich an den Tisch, bevor der Tee kalt wird,"erwiderte der Truchseß ausweichend. „Das Ganze hat Zeit bis nach dem Frühstück."

Die Brüder setzten sich an den gedeckten Tisch. Aber so richtig Appetit hatte niemand von ihnen. Immer wieder warfen sie sich fragende Blicke zu: was hatte Denethor mit Faramir vor?

Denethor jedoch ließ die Beiden zappeln. Er aß gemütlich und ließ sich noch süßes Gebäck zum Nachtisch bringen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis der Truchseß endlich die Tafel abtragen ließ. Er stand auf und setzte sich jetzt hinter sein rießiges Schreibpult. Jetzt durften sich auch Boromir und Faramir erheben. Sie stellten sich vor das Pult hin und sahen ihren Vater erwartungsvoll an.

Der Truchseß kritztelte mit seinen Feder noch auf einem Dokument herum, rollte es dann zusammen und versiegelte es. Dann sah er Faramir mit einem bösen Lächeln an.

„Du wirst diese Schriftrolle nach Lothlórien bringen, zu Frau Galadriel, der Königin des Waldes,"sagte er endich.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!" stieß Boromir anstelle seines Bruder hervor. „Der Goldene Wald ist verhext. Dieser Galadriel kann man nicht trauen. Die meisten Menschen, die in Lothlórien gewesen sind, verfielen anschließend dem Wahnsinn. Die Elben dort sind den Menschen nicht gut gesinnt. Willst du Faramir wirklich in den Tod schicken?"

„Mein lieber Boromir,"sagte Denethor etwas spöttisch. „Ich verlange nichts unmögliches von deinem Bruder, denn ich weiß um seine Stärken, und es nicht viele."

„Der Weg dorthin ist auch gefährlich. Überall lauern Feinde,"fuhr Boromir aufgeregt fort.

Faramir hatte zu alldem geschwiegen.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Laurelindórenan,"sagte er schließlich bedächtig. „Mithrandir hat mir schon viel von Frau Galadriel erzählt. Sie hat ein gutes Herz und wird mich nicht töten, wenn ich den Goldenen Wald in friedlicher Absicht betrete."

Denethor blickte Faramir verächtlich an.

„Mir dünkt tatsächlich , dass ein Zauberlehrling wie du der Richtige für diese Reise ist. Du wirst übrigens alleine reiten."

Faramir nickte nur, während Boromir erneut aufbegehren wollte. Doch sein Bruder legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Laß es," sagte er leise.

„Und du, Boromir, wirst derweil nach Lossarnach reiten und dich um ein Dorf kümmern, das angeblich von Korsaren heimgesucht wurde,"befahl der Truchseß seinem Ältesten.

Endlich durften die Brüder die Amtsstube verlassen. Sie wirkten wie zwei geprügelte Hunde, als sie herauskamen.

„Ihr Herren, ist etwas passiert?"fragte Beregond, der als Wachsoldat gerade seinen Rundgang durch die Zitadelle machte.

„Nein, das ist nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Morgen,"erwiderte Boromir sarkastisch.


	2. Faramirs Testament

**Liebe Reviewer**! Vielen Dank, dass euch das erste Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel. Ist auch nicht so lang, dafür werden aber die folgenden Kapitel umso länger. Versprochen!

§§§§

Kapitel 2: Faramirs Testament

Kapitel 2: Faramirs Testament

Faramir sollte so schnell wie möglich abreisen. Denethor hatte es furchtbar eilig mit dieser geheimnisvollen Schriftrolle.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was Vater da hineingeschrieben hat,"sagte Boromir neugierig. „Vielleicht will er sogar ein Bündnis mit den Galadhrim schließen."

„Frau Galadriel ist eine weise Frau,"erwiderte Faramir nachdenklich. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Vater etwas ganz anderes von ihr will. Sie besitzt einen Spiegel, mit dem sie in die Zukunft sehen kann. Aber sie kann auch Träume deuten."

„Meinst du, Vater hatte einen rätselhaften Traum?"fragte Boromir gespannt.

Faramir nickte.

„Das denke ich. Du weißt, dass wir alle zu ahnungsvollen Träumen und sogar zu Visionen neigen. Auf diesem Pergament wird Vater seinen Traum niedergeschrieben haben."

„Du bist wirklich ein schlaues Bürschchen!"lobte Boromir seinen Bruder grinsend. „Schade, dass du nicht hellsehen kannst. Dann könntest du nämlich sagen, was Vater für einen Traum hatte."

Faramirs Lächeln gefror plötzlich. Auch ihn quälte seit einiger Zeit ein bestimmter Traum, der fast jede Nacht wiederkehrte. Er träumte von einem riesigen schwarzen Vogel, der um die Stadt Minas Tirith flog und von einem weißen Reiter, der diesem nackten, federlosen Vogel trotzte. In seinem Traum lag die Stadt halb in Trümmern und war von unzähligen Feinden belagert.

Ob Denethor den gleichen Traum hatte?

Faramir wollte seinen Bruder nichts davon erzählen, denn er fürchtete, dass Boromir sich bei ihrem Vater verplappern könnte. Boromir war zwar ein exzellenter Krieger und Kämpfer, aber er redete oft, bevor er dachte. Und wenn er Denethor von Faramirs Traum erzählte, dann würde es so aussehen, als hätten die Brüder einen Blick in die Schriftrolle geworfen.

Der junge Mann stieg jetzt auf sein Pferd. Ein prächtiger Rotfuchs namens Flammenmähne. Er war ein Geschenk seines Onkels Imrahils von Dol Amroth zu seinem 30. Geburtstag gewesen.

Boromir streichelte dem Hengst gedankenverloren über die Nüstern.

„Pass nur gut auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder,"sagte er bekümmert.

„Das werde ich,"versprach Faramir tapfer.

Jetzt kam auch Denethor hinzu. Er kam rasch die Treppe von der Zitadelle in den Hof hinabgelaufen.

„Bist du immer noch hier?"fragte er Faramir barsch. „Die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel. Welche Route wirst du nehmen?"

„Ich werde den Anduin entlangreiten, durch das Hügelland und die Ebene des Celebrant,"erklärte Faramir besonnen.

„Gut," nickte Denethor. „Das ist, denke ich, der kürzeste Weg."

„Und der Gefährlichste,"fügte Boromir besorgt hinzu. „Vater, ist es nicht möglich, dass du ihm Geleitschutz gibst?"

„Unmöglich," sagte der Truchseß kopfschüttelnd. „Ich kann hier in Gondor keinen Mann entbehren."

Außer Faramir, dachte Boromir betroffen.

„Bleibe nicht länger als nötig!"mahnte Denethor seinen jüngsten Sohn.

Faramir nickte. Weitere Abschiedsworte hatte sein Vater für ihn nicht übrig. Er hoffte, in Lothlórien etwas erreichen und mit einer guten Nachricht nach Hause zurückkehren zu können.

Faramir setzte langsam sein Pferd in Bewegung und Boromir lief noch ein Stück neben ihm her.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute, kleiner Bruder,"sagte er zum Abschied. „Komm gesund wieder."

Faramir sah, dass Boromir Tränen in den Augen hatte, und plötzlich fühlte auch er einen Kloß im Hals aufsteigen.

„Ich werde bald wieder zurück sein, versprochen,"sagte Faramir mit belegter Stimme und schenkte seinem älteren Bruder ein verzerrtes Lächeln.

Boromir sah zu, wie er bald im nächsten Zirkel der Stadt verschwand. Dann ging er langsam wieder zu Zitadelle zurück.

Denethor unterhielt sich unbekümmert mit einigen seiner Ratgebern im Thronsaal. Boromir konnte es nicht fassen, als er eine gewisse Erleichterung in der Miene seines Vaters sah.

„Wir müssen reden, Vater,"sagte er kurzangebunden.

„Jetzt nicht, Sohn,"erwiderte Denethor ungehalten. „Siehst du nicht, dass ich gerade eine Unterhaltung führe? Wir werden uns beim Nachtmahl unterhalten."

Boromir sah ihn verständnislos an und verließ den Thronsaal. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass es Abend wurde. Den ganzen Nachmittag tigerte er unruhig in seinen Privatgemächern herum. Schließlich ging er auch hinüber in Faramirs Gemächer. Dort war alles sauber und aufgeräumt. Wie immer. Faramir war ein gewissenhafter Mensch, der Ordnung liebte. Boromir sah einen versiegelten Umschlag auf dem Schreibpult seines Bruders liegen. Er erkannte Faramirs geschwungene Handschrift:

„An Boromir: Bitte nur öffnen, falls ich nicht wiederkehre."

Mit zitternden Händen nahm Boromir den Umschlag an sich. Hatte sein Bruder wohl eine Art letzten Willen verfasst? Das taten doch nur Leute, die in Kürze mit ihrem Ableben rechneten. Sicherlich, die Reise nach Lothlórien war gefährlich, aber nicht gefährlicher als mancher Feldzug, zu dem Faramir in der Vergangenheit aufgebrochen war. Boromir nahm den Brief mit in sein Zimmer. Dort setzte er sich auf sein Bett und starrte immer wieder auf die Schrift. Er merkte nicht, dass ihm Tränen dabei herabliefen. Er musste jetzt sofort mit seinem Vater sprechen! Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger aus.

Denethor saß gerade im Thronsaal und sprach ein Urteil über einen Soldaten, der desertiert war. Es war natürlich die Todesstrafe. Der Soldat war noch jung, und zu allem Überfluß kannte Boromir ihn auch noch.

„Nimrod, ausgerechnet du,"flüsterte Boromir tonlos.

Zwei Wachsoldaten führten Nimrod jetzt ab. Er warf dem Sohn des Truchsessen einen angsterfüllten Blick aus grauen Augen zu.

„Eidbruch vergelte ich mit Strafe,"sagte Denethor zufrieden und lehnte sich in seinen schwarzen Thron zurück.

„Nimrod war ein guter Soldat,"erwiderte Boromir fassungslos. „Er stand unter Faramirs Kommando. Ich verstehe nicht, warum er desertiert ist."

„Er sollte heute Mittag mit einer Truppe nach Pelargir aufbrechen," erwiderte Denethor kühl. „Stattdessen ist er nach Norden geritten."

„Was glaubst du wohl, was er da wollte?"fragte Boromir seinen Vater finster.

Denethor erwiderte nichts, da er sich plötzlich unbehaglich fühlte.

„Nimrod wollte Faramir, seinen Hauptmann unterstützen,"fuhr Boromir ergrimmt fort. „Vater, die Soldaten lieben ihn. Als sie erfahren haben, dass er alleine nach Lórien reiten soll, haben sie begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Du scheinst der einzige Mensch in Minas Tirith zu sein, der sich keine Sorgen um Faramir macht."

Zur Bekräftigung holte er den Briefumschlag aus seiner Tunika hervor und hielt ihn seinem Vater unter die Nase. Der Truchseß lächelte jedoch nur spöttisch.

„Vater, das ist ein Testament,"sagte Boromir eindringlich. „Ich möchte jetzt wissen, was hier vorgeht. Warum hast du Faramir wirklich nach Lothlórien losgeschickt? Willst du seinen Tod?"

Denethor erhob sich jetzt wutschnaubend.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir uns heute abend weiter darüber unterhalten werden. Wie kannst du es wagen, so etwas zu behaupten! Wie kann ich den Tod meines eigenen Kindes wünschen? Was für ein Vater wäre ich denn?"

Boromir stand vor seinem Vater mit geballten Fäusten. Er hatte eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte sie schließlich hinunter. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht noch mehr verärgern. Denethor übte zwar viel Nachsicht mit ihm, seinem Lieblingssohn, aber Boromir wusste, dass er bereits die Grenzen überschritten hatte. Würde Faramir sich so verhalten, wie er gerade eben, dann wäre ihm eine harte Strafe sicher.

„Geh jetzt bitte,"sagte Denethor mit grimmiger Miene. „Du siehst doch, dass ich gerade Recht sprechen muß."

Boromir seufzte leise und verließ den Thronsaal. Ein weiterer Übeltäter wurde gerade hereingeführt. Was mochte wohl dieser Mann verbrochen haben? Boromir kannte ihn nicht. Schnell entfernte sich der junge Heermeister des Weißen Turms.

Plötzlich betrat ein Bote die Zitadelle.

„Ich habe eine Mitteilung für Truchseß Denethor,"verkündete der Mann.

„Ihr könnt jetzt nicht zu ihm,"sagte Boromir ungehalten. „Er spricht gerade Recht. Ist es wichtig? Vielleicht eine Botschaft von meinem Bruder?"

„Nein, Herr Boromir,"sagte der Bote. „Ich komme von Mithrandir. Seine Ankunft wird sich um einige Tage verzögern. Mehr habe ich nicht zu sagen."

Gandalf war unterwegs nach Minas Tirith? Boromir wurde jetzt einiges klar. Denethor war die Freundschaft zwischen Faramir und Gandalf stets ein Dorn im Auge. Wann immer er konnte, versuchte er, die Zusammenkünfte der beiden zu stören oder zu unterbinden.


	3. Der Weg nach Lórien

**Leonel** : Vielen Dank für deine treuen Reviews. Ja, ich liebe auch Geschichten mit den beiden Brüdern und freue mich immer, wenn ich von dir was Neues über Faramir und Boromir lese.

Nun das dritte Kapitel...

§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Der Weg nach Lórien

Am Abend des gleichen Tages hatte Faramir die befestigte Insel Cair Andros, die mitten im Anduin lag, erreicht. Es war praktisch die letzte Bastion Gondors, bevor die Wildnis begann. Hauptmann Cirdan begrüßte Faramir freundlich.

„Ihr könnt Euch hier ausruhen, solange Ihr wollt, Heermeister."

„Ich danke Euch, Cirdan," sagte Faramir höflich. „Aber ich habe noch eine lange Reise vor mir."

Er verriet dem Hauptmann nicht, wohin es gehen sollte. Zusammen mit den Soldaten nahm er das Nachtmahl ein und begab sich dann rasch in die kleine Kammer mit dem schlichten Soldatenbett, die man ihm zugewiesen hatte.

Obwohl Faramir hundemüde war von dem anstrengenden Ritt, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Er wusste, dass Boromir sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde. Er dachte an den Brief, den er eigentlich seinem Bruder persönlich hatte geben wollen. In letzter Sekunde jedoch hatte er es sich anders überlegt und den Brief auf seinen Schreibpult liegen gelassen. Er hoffte, dass Boromir ihn nicht fand. Normalerweise betrat sein Bruder nie unaufgefordert Faramirs Privatgemächer.

Und wenn schon, dachte Faramir bedrückt. Wenn ich gesund wiederkehre, dann ist der Brief sowieso nichtig.

„Wohin werdet Ihr reiten?" fragte Cirdan neugierig am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück.

„Richtung Norden," erwiderte Faramir kurzangebunden. „Den Anduin entlang zu den Raurosfällen."

„Am besten, Ihr durchquert die Entwassermündungen," riet ihm der Hauptmann. „Auf der Ostseite des Flusses befindet sich das Fennfeld, ein schwer begehbares Sumpfgebiet. Wenn man nicht aufpasst, gerät man dort leicht zu weit nach Osten in die Totensümpfe. Und von dort sind schon viele Wanderer nicht wiedergekehrt. Außerdem gibt es im Osten Orks."

„Danke für Eueren Rat, Cirdan," sagte Faramir und erhob sich.

Cirdan gab ihm noch einige Vorräte mit und eine warme Decke.

„Oben im Norden ist es weitaus kälter als hier."

Faramir bedankte sich noch einmal und bestieg nun wieder sein Pferd Flammenmähne.

§

Boromir erschien an diesem Abend überpünktlich zum Abendessen. Sein Vater war noch gar nicht da. Schweigend sah er zu, wie die Diener riesige Platten mit Speisen und Krüge mit Getränken auftrugen. Dabei waren sie doch nur zu zweit!

Was für eine Verschwendung, dachte der junge Mann kopfschüttelnd. Es gibt bestimmt viele Familien in Gondor, die heute abend nicht satt werden.

Endlich erschien Denethor.

„Da bist du ja," meinte er lakonisch. „Laß uns anfangen!"

Ohne eine Antwort Boromirs abzuwarten, ließ er sich auf seinen schwarzen Stuhl in der großen Halle nieder und lud sich Fleisch, Weintrauben und weißes Brot auf den Teller. Boromir legte sich eine Hühnerkeule auf den Teller. Er starrte auf den leeren Platz, wo sonst Faramir immer saß. Er schob den Teller weg, weil ihm der Appetit vergangen war.

„Hast du Mithrandirs Botschaft gehört, Vater?"

„Der graue Pilger wird sich um ein paar Tage verspäten – na und?" meinte der Truchseß mit vollen Backen kauend.

„Du wusstest also von Mithrandirs Ankunft," sagte Boromir fassungslos. „Faramir hätte sich gefreut, wenn er ihn einmal wieder gesehen hätte. Mithrandir war seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr in Gondor."

„Die Anwesenheit dieses Zauberers ist nicht gut für deinen Bruder," erklärte Denethor kühl. „Mithrandir setzt dem Jungen nur Flaußen in den Kopf. Jedesmal wenn der graue Pilger hier ist, dann wird Faramir aufmüpfig."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" verteidigte Boromir seinen Bruder empört. „Faramir ist dir gegenüber stets demütig und gehorsam. Er hat noch nie gegen dich aufbegehrt, obwohl er oft guten Grund dazu hätte."

Denethor lächelte grimmig.

„Mithrandir macht Faramir langsam aber sicher zu seinem Zauberlehrling. Je weniger er den Alten sieht, desto besser. Es war ein kluger Zug von mir, Faramir jetzt wegzuschicken."

„Was soll Faramir überhaupt in Lothlórien?" fragte Boromir ungeduldig. „Was steht in dieser geheimnisvollen Schriftrolle: willst du etwa einen Traum deuten lassen?"

„Vielleicht," meinte Denethor geheimnisvoll. „Auf jeden Fall ist diese Sache sehr wichtig für mich."

Boromir wusste nicht, ob er seinem Vater noch glauben konnte. Es wäre unerhört, wenn Faramir wegen einer Nichtigkeit auf dieser Reise sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde.

„Darf ich mich jetzt zurückziehen?" fragte der junge Mann mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?" Denethor tat sichtlich erstaunt.

Boromir schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich.

„Und vergiß nicht deinen Auftrag in Lossarnach," mahnte der Truchseß. „Wann gedenkst du eigentlich loszureiten?"

„Darf ich wenigstens Mithrandirs Ankunft noch abwarten?"

„Meinetwegen," brummte Denethor gönnerhaft.

§

Drei Tage nach Faramirs Aufbruch erschien Gandalf in der Stadt. Die Menschen auf Minas Tiriths Straßen machten ihm bereitwillig Platz, als er auf seinem Grauschimmel die Zirkel durchquerte. Sein grauer Mantel wehte hinter ihm im Wind. Auf seinem Kopf saß ein spitzer Hut. Schon bald erreichte er die Zitadelle. Beregond, der gerade Wachdienst hatte, begrüßte Gandalf freundlich. Er nahm den Grauschimmel am Zügel und führte ihn zu den Stallungen. Gandalf eilte derweil über den Hof Richtung Portal.

Boromir, der bereits von der Ankunft des Zauberers in der Stadt gehörte hatte, kam ihm entgegen.

„Schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Boromir," meinte Gandalf lächelnd. „Ihr werdet mit jeden Jahr, das Ihr älter werdet, stattlicher. Laufen Euch nicht die Maiden Gondors in Scharen nach?"

Der junge Mann lächelte und errötete.

„Leider habe ich keine Zeit, mich nach einer Frau umzusehen. Es gibt viel zu tun für mich."

Gandalf klopfte ihn lachend auf die Schulter.

„Vielleicht wird es noch Zeiten geben, die ruhiger sind. Wo steckt denn Euer Bruder?"

Boromirs Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Faramir befindet sich auf den Weg nach Lórien. Vater hat ihn vor einigen Tagen dorthin geschickt mit einer wichtigen Botschaft für die Herrin des Waldes."

Gandalf runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist fürwahr eine gefährliche Mission. Er wird doch nicht ganz alleine reiten, oder?"

„Doch," erwiderte Boromir bedrückt. „Vater wollte es so. Ich mache mir auch große Sorgen um Faramir. Ich fürchte, er hat ihn wegen Eueres angekündigten Besuches weggeschickt. "

„Denethor ist blind vor Eifersucht," murmelte der Zauberer traurig vor sich hin. „Dabei will ich ihm doch Faramir gar nicht wegnehmen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm die Augen öffnen."

Boromir seufzte.

„Ich weiß, Mithrandir. Kommt mit! Vater erwartet Euch schon."

Denethor saß gerade im Thronsaal und nahm einen frugalen Imbiß ein, als der Zauberer erschien.

„Seid gegrüßt, Denethor, Ecthelions Sohn!" sagte Gandalf förmlich, nachdem er seinen Hut abgenommen hatte.

Denethor hörte auf zu essen und lächelte überheblich.

„Ich grüße Euch auch, grauer Pilger. Sicherlich wolltet Ihr meinen Sohn Faramir sehen, aber er ist nicht hier in der Stadt."

„Ich habe schon davon gehört," erwiderte der Zauberer mit beherrschter Stimme. „Faramir alleine nach Lothlórien zu schicken ist gewiß nicht die allerklügste Entscheidung. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt es nicht wegen mir getan."

Der Truchseß starrte Gandalf finster an.

„Ich habe andere Probleme als die Freundschaft zwischen Faramir und Euch, Mithrandir. Faramir ist in einer wichtigen Mission unterwegs, die keinen längeren Aufschub geduldet hat."

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch glauben,"erwiderte Gandalf ungehalten. „Was hat Gondor plötzlich mit Laurelindórenan, dem Goldenen Wald, zu schaffen? Die Elben Lóriens dulden normalerweise keine ungebetenen Besucher. Und wenn Ihr erwartet, das Bündnis von Menschen und Elben auf diese Weise erneuern zu können, dann muß ich Euch sagen, ist das der falsche Weg."

„Schweigt, Zauberer!" rief Denethor verächtlich. „Was habt Ihr für eine Ahnung von Politik! Ihr seht Euch gerne selbst an der Seite von Königen stehen, um ihnen Euere Ratschläge einzuflüstern. Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr erst kürzlich wieder in Rohan wart, um Théoden zu beeinflussen. Mir dünkt, Ihr wollt Rohan gegen Gondor aufhetzen. Doch vergesst nicht: Rohan ist seit altersher ein Lehen Gondors und uns zu Treue verpflichtet."

Gandalf war ein wenig verdutzt über die harschen Worte des Truchsessen. Woher kam dieser unerbittliche Hass Denethors auf ihn? War es wirklich nur Eifersucht?

„Ich denke, wir haben genug geredet," erwiderte der Zauberer besonnen. „Erlaubt, dass ich mich zurückziehe, denn ich bin müde von der langen Reise."

„Von mir aus," erwiderte Denethor mit schiefem Grinsen und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Leise seufzend verließ Gandalf den Thronsaal. Draußen auf dem Korridor traf er auf Boromir.

„Was ist mit Euerem Vater, junger Heermeister?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, Mithrandir," sagte Boromir bedauernd. „In letzter Zeit sucht Vater oft den Weißen Turm auf. Ich sehe manchmal spät in der Nacht noch Licht oben im Turmzimmer. Immer wenn er im Turm war, ist er dannach schlechter gelaunt denn je. Und meistens bekommt dann Faramir seine Wut zu spüren."

Gandalf erschrak bei diesen Worten sichtlich.

„Sagt, Boromir, ist Euer Vater vielleicht im Besitze eines Palantírs? Ist dort oben im Turm am Ende der Stein von Anor verwahrt?"

„Ich vermute es," erwiderte Boromir leise.

„Dann weiß ich Bescheid," gab der Zauberer nachdenklich zurück und strich sich über seinen grauen, zotteligen Bart.


	4. Ein gefährlicher Umweg

Liest hier denn niemand mehr weiter? ** schluchz **

**Das nächste Kapitel wird auch ganz spannend, versprochen!**

**§§§§**

Kapitel 4: Ein gefährlicher Umweg

Langsam näherte sich Faramir auf seiner Reise den Mündungen der Entwasser. In einem kleinen Dorf, das noch zu Anórien gehörte, machte er in einem Gasthof Rast. Die Menschen dort behandelten ihn respektvoll, da sie an seiner ledernen Rüstung mit dem Gondorwappen sahen, dass es sich um einen hohen Herrn aus Minas Tirith handeln musste. Müde streifte Faramir die ledernen Handschuhe ab. Der Ritt heute war recht anstrengend gewesen. Es gab in dieser Richtung, in der er reiten musste, keine befestigten Straßen. Plötzlich kamen einige Männer aufgeregt in die Gaststube hereingelaufen.

„Das Nachbardorf Umneth wurde gebrandschazt," erzählten sie. „Es waren Orks, die aus Nord-Ithilien kamen."

Faramir spitzte die Ohren.

„Wo sind die Orks jetzt?", wollte er wissen.

Die Männer sahen ihn erstaunt an. Einer von ihnen trat hervor.

„Ihr seid doch ein Hauptmann hohen Ranges aus Minas Tirith, wie man an Euerer Kleidung sieht. Warum schickt uns der Truchseß keine Hilfe?"

„Auch im Süden von Gondor werden Dörfer von den Orks gebrandschazt," erwiderte Faramir besonnen. „Der Truchseß kann nicht überall Truppen hinsenden. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin."

„Wo wollt Ihr eigentlich hin?" fragte der eine Mann neugierig.

„Hinauf zu den Rauros-Fällen und dann weiter nordwärts," erklärte Faramir ausweichend.

„Auf dieser Seite des Flusses könnt Ihr nicht weiterreisen," sagte der Mann und die anderen Gäste nickten beifällig. „Es wimmelt hier von Orks und anderem Natterngezücht. Die Mündungen der Entwasser bieten ihnen gute Verstecke. Am besten, Ihr nehmt die Weststraße und überquert den Meringbach, bevor Ihr Euch wieder nordwärts wendet. Oder Ihr kehrt ganz einfach um."

„Das kann ich nicht," erklärte Faramir schlicht.

„Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg," sagte der Wirt plötzlich. „Er ist aber sehr gefährlich."

„Ihr meint das Sumpfgebiet," sagte Faramir zurückhaltend.

„Genau, das Fennfeld, auch Nindalf genannt," fuhr der Wirt fort und polierte zum wiederholten Male den Zinnkrug, den er in der Hand hielt. „Wenn Ihr dort vom Wege abkommt, könnt Ihr leicht in die Totensümpfe geraten. Dort irren immer noch die Geister der erschlagenen Krieger von den einstigen Schlachten herum. Sie werden Euch ins Verderben ziehen."

Faramir kannte diese alten Spukgeschichten. Er blieb gelassen und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ich denke, ich nehme diesen Weg," sagte er schließlich, was für einen kleinen Tumult sorgte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Herr Hauptmann!" rief einer der Gäste empört. „Wer in Minas Tirith schickt denn jemanden wie Euch in den fast sicheren Tod?"

Faramir erhob sich.

„Der Truchseß, der mein Vater ist, gab mir den Auftrag," sagte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Im Gastraum wurde es schlagartig totenstill.

Faramir verließ den Gastraum erhobenen Hauptes und begab sich in die Gästekammer zum Schlafen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen wollte, kamen viele Dorfbewohner noch herbei, die ihm gute Ratschläge wegen seines weiteren Weges geben wollten. Doch Faramir blieb stur: er wollte unbedingt durch die Sümpfe reiten. Der Weg durch Rohan dauerte ihm zu lange. Er würde Monate unterwegs sein. Mit viel Glück würde er stattdessen in wenigen Wochen bereits in Lothlórien sein.

In der Nähe des Dorfes gab es eine alte Brücke über den Anduin. Er ritt hinüber und konnte schon bald in der Ferne das Sumpfgebiet sehen. Er wusste, dass das der Sumpf und anschließend die Emyn Muil der anstrengenste Teil seiner Reise sein würde. Am Mittag hatte er den Anfang des Sumpfgebietes erreicht. Von nun an musste er Flammenmähne führen. Er musste vorsichtig sein, denn ein falscher Tritt konnte leicht sein Leben kosten. Der Boden war weich und federte unter jedem Schritt nach. Dieses unabsehbare Netz von Tümpeln, Sumpflöchern und trügerisch einladenden Grasflächen schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Am Abend rastete Faramir am Rande eines braunen, faulig riechenden Schilfdickichts. Flammenmähne graste ein wenig in der Nähe.

„Geh nur nicht zu weit weg, mein Freund," warnte Faramir sein treues Pferd.

Flammenmähne schnaubte unwillig. Dem fuchsfarbenen Hengst gefiel die Gegend genauso wenig wie seinem Herrn.

Am nächsten Tag wurde der Weg noch beschwerlicher: das Moor wurde immer feuchter und Faramir tat sich hart, noch festen Boden zu finden. Vor ihm lag ein riesiger Teich stehenden Wassers, das übelst roch. Der junge Mann hatte keine Wahl: er musste sich weiter Richtung Osten bewegen. Dort wurde der Weg bald wieder fester.

Doch dann tauchten die ersten blass schimmernden Lichter auf.

Die Irrlichter, dachte Faramir schaudernd. Ich bin in die Totensümpfe geraten.

Aber er hatte jetzt keine andere Wahl mehr: er musste diesen etwas besseren Weg durch das Sumpfgebiet nehmen. Flammenmähne spürte die Nähe der Geister und wollte nicht mehr weitergehen.

„Nun komm schon!" feuerte Faramir den Hengst an. „Sie tun uns nichts. Beachte sie einfach nicht."

Nur widerwillig ließ sich Flammenmähne weiterführen. Der anstrengende Marsch durch die Sümpfe zehrte an Faramirs Kräften. Er gönnte sich kaum eine Rast. So schnell wie möglich wollte er diese schauerlichen Totensümpfe durchquert haben. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang konnte er nicht mehr: er ließ sich direkt vor einem Wasserloch auf die Knie fallen.

Dann sah Faramir sie: die toten Gesichter der erschlagenen Menschen- und Elbenkrieger, die ihn mit ihren starren Augen anzusehen schienen. Wie gebannt blickte er auf das Wasser. Immer tiefer beugte er sich. In diesem Moment wieherte Flammenmähne auf und lief weg. Faramir sprang auf.

„Bleib stehen, Flammenmähne, auf der Stelle!" schrie er.

Doch das Pferd galoppierte wie von Furien gehetzt davon. Wie durch ein Wunder geriet es nicht in den Sumpf. Faramir lief ihm nach und hatte weniger Glück: für einen Moment passte er nicht auf und rutschte in ein Wasserloch. Sofort spürte er, wie eiskalte Hände nach ihm griffen und ihn in die Tiefe hinabzogen. War das jetzt das Ende?

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Boromir, seinem Vater, um Gondor..... Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, packten ihn plötzlich zwei starke Arme und zogen ihn aus dem sumpfigen Wasser.

Faramir spürte, wie er an das Ufer gezogen wurde. Japsend und prustend rang er nach Atem. Über ihn beugte sich ein Mann in einem braunen, langen Gewand und mit einem zotteligen grauen Bart.

„Wer..wer seid Ihr?" stammelte Faramir, während er sich langsam aufrappelte. „Ein Freund von Mithrandir?"

Der alte Mann lachte leise und strich sich über den Bart.

„Mithrandir – so nennt man meinen Vetter in Gondor. Ich bin Radagast, der Braune."

„Ich danke Euch, Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet," sagte Faramir und hustete noch einmal kräftig.

„Was führt einen jungen Soldaten wie Euch in diese tückische Sümpfe?" fragte Radagast erstaunt.

„Ich bin mit einem wichtigen Auftrag unterwegs," erklärte Faramir zurückhaltend. „Ich muß hinauf in den Norden."

„Da gibt es bessere Wege: über Rohan zum Beispiel," meinte der Zauberer kopfschüttelnd und griff den jungen Mann am Arm.

„Kommt, wir wollen diesen unseligen Ort verlassen, bevor es dunkel wird."

„Ich muß mein Pferd einfangen,"meinte Faramir beunruhigt.

„Ich habe Euer Pferd bereits gefunden," erklärte Radagast lächelnd. „Es weidet neben meiner braunen Stute am Rande der Sümpfe."

Der Zauberer ging voran und Faramir folgte ihm widerstrebend, denn er ging in nördlicher Richtung. Flammenmähne aber war Richtung Südwesten galoppiert.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass dieser Weg richtig ist?" fragte Faramir zweifelnd.

„Keine Bange, mein Junge," sagte Radagast freundlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Einige Stunden später hatten sie die Totensümpfe hinter sich gelassen. Faramirs Kleider waren immer noch feucht und klamm von dem unfreiwilligen Bad.

„Ihr müsst Euere Kleider ausziehen und trocknen," meinte Radagast besorgt. „Ich will derweil Reisig und Feuerholz sammeln."

Als der Alte in einem kleinen Wäldchen verschwunden war, entdeckte Faramir überrascht Flammenmähne. Der Hengst kam langsam angetrabt und blieb schließlich vor seinem Herrn folgsam stehen. Faramir sah sofort in den Satteltaschen nach, ob auch nichts fehlte. Zum Glück war die Schriftrolle noch da. Er atmete auf. Dann zog er seine nassen Kleider aus und hüllte sich in eine Decke.

Bald darauf kehrte Radagast zurück und entzündete mit einer raschen Fingerbewegung das Feuer. Für Faramir war das nichts Besonderes. Er hatte schon bei Gandalf so manchen Zaubertrick gesehen. Früher als Kind hatte ihn der alte Zauberer oft zum Lachen mit seinen magischen Kunststücken gebracht.

Faramir setzte sich neben Radagast ans Feuer.

„Gandalf hat mir oft von Euch erzählt, Faramir," sagte Radagast plötzlich.

Der junge Mann schreckte hoch: wie hatte der braune Zauberer ihn erkennen können?

Er fragte ihn erstaunt dannach.

„Es gibt nicht viele Menschen mit so einer hellen Haarfarbe in Gondor. Außerdem tragt Ihr eine besonders wertvoll gearbeitete Lederrüstung,"meinte Radagast grinsend. „Zuerst dachte ich schon, Ihr seid vielleicht Boromir. Aber ich sah kein Horn an Euerem Gürtel. Jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, wohin Ihr tatsächlich wollt."

„Ich habe eine schriftliche Botschaft meines Vaters nach Lothlórien zu bringen," begann Faramir zögernd zu erzählen und zupfte nachdenklich an seinen immer noch feuchten Locken herum.

„Das muß ja ein Schreiben von enormer Wichtigkeit sein," murmelte Radagast kopfschüttelnd. „Euer Vater musste doch wissen, dass er mit diesem Auftrag Euer Leben aufs Spiel setzte."

„Ich bin eben nicht so viel wert wie manch anderer in Gondor,"sagte Faramir verbittert und starrte in das Feuer. „Wenn ich sterbe, ist es kein großer Verlust für mein Land."

„Sagt so etwas nicht!" fuhr Radagast erschrocken auf. „Mein Vetter hält große Stücke auf Euch. Er sagte einmal sogar, Ihr würdet einen gerechten Truchseß abgeben."

„Mithrandir weiß aber auch, dass ich als Zweitgeborener nie den dunklen Thron besteigen werde," meinte Faramir schief lächelnd. „Aber ich strebe nicht nach Macht und Ruhm. Die Valar mögen verhüten, dass meinem Bruder etwas zustößt!"

„Das Leben verläuft oft ganz anders, wie geplant," murmelte der Zauberer vor sich hin. „Ich werde Euch helfen, nach Lórien zu kommen. Es wäre auch in Gandalfs Sinne. Habt Ihr ihn eigentlich noch gesehen? Er wollte in diesen Tagen nach Minas Tirith kommen."

„Nein, ich habe ihn nicht angetroffen," erwiderte Faramir bedauernd.

Beide schwiegen jetzt und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Faramir ahnte jetzt, warum es sein Vater so eilig gehabt hatte, ihn fortzuschicken. Es war wegen Gandalf. Der Truchseß hatte bestimmt von dessen Ankunft gewusst.

Langsam brannten das Feuer nieder. Nach einem kargen Imbiß schliefen die beiden neuen Gefährten ein.


	5. Alatariel

**Weltherscherchen**: Danke für den Keks! **Grins** Ich mag Faramir auch, sehr sogar.

**Leonel**: Das mit Radagast war Zufall. Es war Faramirs Glück, dass Radagast gerade in dieser trostlosen Gegend weilte.

**Aranwen**: Danke! Und jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel.

§§§§§

Kapitel 5: Alatariel

Bereits am nächsten Mittag erreichten Faramir und Radagast die Emyn Muil. Ein düsteres Gebirge, das sich entlang des Anduin zog.

„Ich weiß einen geheimen Pass durch die Emyn Muil," erklärte der Zauberer. „Dort können wir uns bequem auf den Pferden fortbewegen."

Faramir war mehr als dankbar, dass Radagast ihn begleitete. In seiner Nähe fühlte er sich irgendwie sicher und geborgen. Im Wesen war er Gandalf sehr ähnlich. Sie unterhielten sich oft über ihn. Als sie die das Gebirge hinter sich gelassen hatten, erreichten sie die Braunen Lande. An einer Furt überquerten sie den Anduin und kamen auf die Ebene des Celebrant. Eine Woche hatten sie für diesen Abschnitt der Reise gebraucht. Als am Horizont die ersten Bäume des Goldenen Waldes zu sehen waren, zügelte Radagast plötzlich sein Pferd und hielt an.

„So, mein lieber Freund, ich muß Euch nun verlassen," meinte er zu Faramir.

Dieser sah ihn bedrückt an.

„Ihr kommt nicht mit nach Laurelindórenan?"

„Nein," sagte Radagast kopfschüttelnd. „Mir ist es nicht gestattet, den Goldenen Wald zu betreten. Und auch Ihr, Faramir, müsst sehr vorsichtig sein. Die Galadhrim wissen ihr kleines Reich gegen die Außenwelt zu schützen. Ich gebe Euch einen guten Rat: legt Euere Waffen am ersten Mallornbaum, den Ihr sichtet, nieder. Somit werden Euere friedlichen Absichten klar."

„Und wenn es niemand sieht?" fragte Faramir besorgt.

„Der Goldene Wald hat überall Augen," erwiderte Radagast lächelnd. „Man wird Euch auf jeden Fall sehen. So lebt nun wohl und grüßt mir meinen Vetter Gandalf, wenn Ihr ihn wieder seht."

Faramir nickte traurig.

„Ich danke Euch für alles, Radagast. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja doch eines Tages wieder. Lebt nun auch wohl."

Der Zauberer winkte noch einmal zum Abschied, dann ritt er davon auf seiner braunen Stute. Faramir näherte sich nun langsam dem geheimnisvollen Wald. Er war aufgeregter, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Als er die ersten Mallornbäume erblickte, uralte riesige Bäume mit goldenen Blättern, stieg er vom Pferd. Er legte den Schwertgürtel ab und seinen Dolch daneben. Dann holte er den großen Langbogen und den Köchern mit den grüngefiederten Pfeilen. Zweifelnd blickte er auf seine Waffen, die jetzt alle auf einem Haufen unter dem Baum lagen. Ohne Waffen kam er sich ungeschützt vor. Er stieg wieder bedächtig auf sein Pferd und ritt vorsichtig weiter, tiefer in den Goldenen Wald hinein. Die Luft war hier würziger und reiner als anderswo in Mittelerde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo denn nun die geheimnisvolle Stadt im Elbenwald war, in der Galadriel und ihr Gemahl Celeborn residierten. Plötzlich merkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Als erfahrener Waldläufer hatte er ein gutes Gespür für so etwas.

„Ist hier jemand?" fragte er laut in die Stille.

Und dann kamen sie, die Krieger der Frau Galadriel. Mit kunstvoll gearbeiteten Elbenbogen bewaffnet. Ein Dutzend Pfeile war auf Faramir gerichtet. Er saß auf seinen Pferd und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Die Krieger, die graue Kettenhemden trugen und alle weißblondes, langes Haar hatten, kamen langsam näher. Ein Elb, der offensichtlich ihr Hauptmann war, ließ seinen Bogen sinken, und stellte sich direkt vor Faramir hin.

„Was tut ein Sterblicher in Laurelindórenan?" fragte er arrogant.

„Ich bin Faramir von Gondor und bringe Botschaft von meinem Vater, dem Truchseß von Gondor," erwiderte Faramir, der sich nicht von den hochnäsigen Worten des Hauptmannes aus der Fassung bringen ließ.

Doch der Elb zeigte sich unbeeindruckt.

„Es ist nicht üblich, dass Menschen aus Gondor der Herrin des Waldes Botschaft bringen. Es wäre besser, Ihr würdet Laurelindórenan wieder verlassen."

Faramir schluckte, als er das hörte. Das konnte doch nicht der Ernst dieses Elben-Hauptmannes sein! Sollte die ganze beschwerliche Reise etwa umsonst gewesen sein?

„Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr solche Befehle erteilen dürft?", fragte er schließlich vorsichtig.

„Das ist Haldir, der Hauptmann der Galadhrim," sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

Faramir drehte sich um in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Und dann sah er eine wunderschöne Elbenkriegerin, die – genau wie die Männer – ein graues Kettenkemd trug und mit einem Bogen bewaffnet war. Ihr Haar war genauso weißblond und lang wie das der anderen Krieger. Ihr Augen waren von so einem intensiven Blau, dass Faramir glaubte, in ihnen ertrinken zu müssen.

„Und wer seid Ihr, holde Elbenmaid?" flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Ich bin Alatariel, Belegs Tochter,"erwiderte die Elbenkriegerin stolz.

Faramir nickte lächelnd, dann wandte er sich wieder Haldir zu.

„Ich wäre Euch dankbar, wenn Ihr Frau Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn fragen würdet, ob meine Anwesenheit tatsächlich nicht gestattet ist."

Haldir war ein wenig erstaunt über die Hartnäckigkeit des jungen Menschen, der da vor ihm stand. Er unterhielt sich leise mit seinem Bruder Rumil, der neben ihm stand, auf Elbisch. Faramir verstand jedes Wort, denn er sprach perfekt Sindarin.

„Ihr könnt Euch auch ruhig an mich wenden, ich verstehe Euch."

Haldir verschlug es nun tatsächlich die Sprache.

„Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die Sindarin sprechen," sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile. „Ich denke, es ist kein Fehler, Euch zu Frau Galadriel zu bringen. Steigt von Euerem Roß ab, Faramir von Gondor!"

Faramir stieg nun aufatmend von Flammenmähne. Alatariel ergriff die Zügel des Pferdes. Dabei berührten sich ihre und Faramirs Hände. Irritiert blickte die Elbin den Menschen an. Sie hatte noch nie in den 1200 Jahren ihres Lebens einen Menschen aus der Nähe gesehen. Seine Hand fühlte sich rau und schwielig an. Faramir sah sie ebenfalls an. Doch Alatariel blickte schnell weg. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr gefiel, was sie da sah, obwohl Faramir so anders aussah als ein Elb. Seine Haare waren von einer ungewöhnlichen roten Farbe und dann hatte er noch einen Bart. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, da alle Elben bartlos waren. Alatariel verspürte den seltsamen Wunsch, sein Gesicht zu berühren.

Doch rasch verwarf sie ihre merkwürdigen Gedanken und nahm wieder Haltung an. Der kleine Zug setzte sich nun Bewegung. Links und rechts von Faramir gingen zwei Krieger, die ihre Hände am Schwertgriff hatten. Sie würden sofort zustoßen, falls sich der junge Gondorianer irgendwie verdächtig benahm. Faramir versuchte sie nicht zu beachten. Statt dessen bestaunte er die wundervollen Blumen, die im Wald wuchsen.

„Wir nennen diese Blumen Elanor und Niphredil," sagte Alatariel hinter ihm leise, die seine Blicke bemerkt hatte.

Faramir dreht sich um und lächelte sie an.

„Ich danke Euch. Diese Namen sind genauso wundervoll wie die Blumen, die sie tragen."

Alatariel nickte nur. Sie zeigte wieder eine selbstbeherrschte, undurchdringliche Miene, wie sie die Elben oft an den Tag legen.

Dann sahen sie den Hügel, auf dem die Stadt Caras Galadhon lag. Riesige Mallornbäume umgaben sie wie eine grüne Mauer. Die Elben von Caras Galadhon lebten auf den Bäumen. Zu ihren Wohnungen führten unzähligen Treppen hinauf. Verbunden waren die Bäume durch zahllose Hängebrücken. Unzählige Laternen blinkten in der Dunkelheit. Haldir führte Faramir zu einem grünen Palast, der auf einer Art Plattform in der Spitze des größten und stärksten Mallornbaum lag. Die Gesänge der Elben wehten durch die abendliche Stille. Die anderen Krieger verschwanden jetzt. Auch Alatariel. Nur Haldir blieb bei Faramir.

„Habt keine Angst, Frau Galadriel und Herr Celeborn werden jetzt zu Euch kommen," sagte er leise.

Dann wurde Faramir von einem Lichtschein geblendet. In diesem Licht wandelten zwei Gestalten. Sie kamen langsam näher und das Licht verblasste. Der junge Mann erkannte einen Elb und Elbenfrau. Beide wirkten jung und waren von strahlender Schönheit. Das Haar der Frau schimmerte golden, während der Mann weißblondes Haar wie die anderen Galadhrim hatte.

„Frau Galadriel und Herr Celeborn?" fragte Faramir schüchtern.

„Ja, die sind wir," sagte die Elbin mit einer glockenklaren Stimme.

Faramir verneigte sich und nannte seinen Namen.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist," erwiderte Frau Galadriel leise, aber gut verständlich. „Auch in deinen Adern fließt elbisches Blut. Das Blut einer uralten Rasse, die einst Dol Amroth besiedelte. Aber ansonsten bist du ein fast reinblütiger Numenórer. Du musst dich deiner Herkunft nicht schämen, Faramir von Gondor."

Faramir sah sie verlegen an und zog dann die Schriftrolle heraus, die ihm sein Vater mitgegeben hatte.

„Das soll ich Euch von meinem Vater überreichen. Ich weiß nicht, was für eine Botschaft diese Rolle enthält."

Galadriel lächelte entrückt.

„Ich weiß längst, was Fürst Denethor von mir will. Doch leider kann ich ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Ich werde die Schriftrolle an Heru weitergeben."

Faramir sah sie fragend an.

„Heru ist der älteste Elb, der hier in Lothlórien lebt," erklärte Galadriel weise. „Er ist sogar noch älter als ich und Celeborn. Er wurde bereits kurz nach Melkors Verbannung geboren. Du hast Glück, dass du ihn noch antriffst, denn bald wird er sich auf zu den Grauen Anfurten machen."

„Komm mit mir, Faramir von Gondor," sagte jetzt Celeborn.

Der junge Mann folgte dem Elbenfürsten zögernd. Sie verließen den grünen Palast wieder und gingen über mehrere Hängebrücken zu anderen besiedelten Bäumen. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem weiteren, schönen Baumgebäude. Sie gingen hinein. Celeborn lief voraus. Dort saß auf einem kunstvoll gearbeiteten Stuhl der Elb, von dem Galadriel gesprochen hatte. Sein Gesicht wirkte alterslos, doch in seinen Augen konnte man die Zeitalter, die er durchlebt hatte, erblicken. Sein Haar war silbrig-weiß und reichte ihm bis zur Hüfte.

Faramir verneigte sich vor dem alten Elb.

Celeborn beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Ada, hier ist ein junger Mensch aus Gondor, der eine seltsame Botschaft bei sich trägt."

Heru streckte die Hand nach der Schriftrolle aus. Faramir gab sie ihm vorsichtig. Der alte Elb brach das Siegel auf und entrollte das Pergament.

„Ich habe lange nicht in der Schrift der Menschen gelesen," sagte er mit einer melodischen Stimme. „Gebt mir Zeit bis morgen früh, Fremder."

„Nehmt Euch die Zeit, die Ihr braucht, Heru," erwiderte Faramir demütig.

Zusammen mit Celeborn verließ nun der junge Mann wieder das Gebäude in den Bäumen.

Sie kehrten wieder zum Palast zurück, wo inzwischen ein Nachtmahl aufgetragen worden war.

Zu Faramirs Freude erschien auch Alatariel zum Essen. Sie trug jetzt ein hellgrünes, edel gearbeitetes Kleid und hatte ein Diadem auf dem Haar. Faramir konnte kaum den Blick von ihr lassen. Galadriel erzählte ihm, dass Alatariel ihre Pflegetochter war.

„Ihre Eltern wurden von den Orks getötet, als sie nach Bruchtal reisten. Damals war sie noch ein Kind. Seitdem lebt sie in meiner Obhut. Ihr größter Wunsch war es immer, Kriegerin zu werden, um sich eines Tages an den Orks rächen zu können."

„Doch inzwischen trachte ich nicht mehr nach Rache und Blut," fügte Alatariel weise hinzu. „Mein Ziel ist es, den Goldenen Wald auch weiterhin vor Eindringlingen zu schützen."

„Bin ich für Euch auch ein Eindringling?" fragte Faramir ein wenig herausfordernd. „Ich kam schließlich zu Euch als ungebetener Gast."

„Aber Ihr kamt in friedlicher Absicht," fügte Haldir hinzu, der neben Alatariel saß. „Wir haben gesehen, wie Ihr Euere Waffen am Rand des Waldes niederlegtet – eine Geste des Friedens."


	6. Herus Entscheidung

**Weltherrscherchen**: Haldir kannst du gerne haben, ich will nur meinen Faramir behalten. ;-)

**Leonel**: Vor diesem Kapitel hatte ich ein wenig gebibbert, ob ich das alles so hinkriege mit der Beschreibung Lóriens und von Caras Galadhon. Ich danke für dein Lob.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Herus Entscheidung

Nach dem Essen ging Faramir ein wenig spazieren. Der Goldene Wald war wirklich ein bezaubernder Ort. Der junge Mann fühlte einen tiefen Frieden und eine bisher unbekannte Geborgenheit. Er verspürte den Wunsch, hier für immer zu bleiben. Aber er hatte einen Auftrag auszuführen. Sein Vater erwartete sicher schon sehnlichst seine Rückkehr. Jedoch nicht, weil er Faramir etwa vermisste. Nein, er wartete auf die Deutung seines Traumes.

Faramir stieg auf einen kleinen Hügel. Von dort aus hatte man eine wundervolle Aussicht auf die Stadt Caras Galadhon. Plötzlich merkte er, dass Alatariel zu ihm getreten war.

„Ein traumhafter Abend, nicht wahr?" fragte er die Elbin verlegen.

„Der Hügel, auf den wir stehen, wird Cerin Amroth genannt," erzählte Alatariel leise. „Vor vielen Jahren verlobten sich hier ein Mensch und eine Elbin."

Faramir sah sie erstaunt an.

„So etwas kommt höchst selten vor," meinte er schließlich. „Wie nennen sich diese Beiden?"

„Der Mensch wird von uns Elben Estel genannt und lebt in Bruchtal," fuhr die Kriegerin fort.

„Und seine Verlobte ist der Abendstern unseres Volkes, Arwen Undómiel."

„Das ist eine schöne Geschichte," seufzte Faramir. „Sicherlich leben die beiden längst als glückliche Eheleute in Bruchtal."

Alatariel schwieg. Sie wollte Faramir nicht erzählen, was sie über Estel wusste – dass er Isildurs Erbe war und Anspruch auf Gondors Thron hatte.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile stehen, bis die Sonne am Horizont verschwunden war. Dann gingen sie zurück in die Stadt.

Faramir begab sich in das Schlafgemach, das man ihm zugewiesen hatte. Das Zimmer sah aus wie das Innere eines hohlen Mallornbaumes und war es vermutlich auch. Faramir legte sich in die weichen Kissen und war augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

§

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er früh geweckt. Heru wollte ihn sprechen. Zwei Elbenkrieger brachten ihn zu dem alten Elb.

Heru sah Faramir ernst an, als ihm dieser einen guten Morgen wünschte.

„Ich habe die Botschaft Eueres Vaters gelesen, junger Mensch," sagte der Elb bedächtig. „Euer Vater hatte einen prophetischen Traum. Es handelt sich um Ereignisse, die schon in naher Zukunft passieren könnten."

„Ich würde gerne mehr von diesem Traum erfahren," erwiderte Faramir gefasst. „Denn auch ich hatte kürzlich von merkwürdigen Dingen geträumt."

Heru runzelte seine faltenlose Stirn.

„Es scheint, dass Ihr diese Gabe von Euerem Vater geerbt habt. Nun gut: Euer Vater träumte von einem schwarzen Heermeister, der mit seinen Schergen die Weiße Stadt belagerte."

„Ich sah das Feuer," flüsterte Faramir atemlos. „Ich sah, wie der erste Ring der Stadt – von meiner Stadt – brannte."

„Euer Vater sah auch ein anderes Feuer," sagte Heru leise. „Einen Scheiterhaufen in der Gruft der Truchsessen Gondors."

Faramir erschauderte, als er das hörte.

„Wer wurde auf diesem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt?" wollte er von dem Elben wissen.

„Ich werde jetzt nicht weitersprechen," erwiderte Heru ernst. „Ich habe heute nacht bereits mit Frau Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn gesprochen. Sie sind damit einverstanden, dass ich mit Euch nach Gondor zurückreise."

Faramir sah ihn erstaunt an. Heru wusste mehr, als er sagen wollte. Und jetzt wollte er auch noch nach Gondor!

„Ich möchte mit Euerem Vater sprechen, Faramir," fuhr Heru traurig lächelnd fort. „Frau Galadriel ist sehr beunruhigt. Bei diesem schwarzen Heermeister könnte es sich um das Böse aus Mordor handeln, das in diesen Tagen neue Kräfte sammelt. Ich habe angeboten, einen letzten Botengang für Laurelindórenan zu machen, bevor ich nach Valinor reise."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch nach Gondor geleiten zu dürfen," flüsterte Faramir ehrfurchtsvoll.

Heru nickte ihn zu.

„Wir beide werden nicht alleine reisen. Einige Krieger wird uns begleiten. Und nun lasst mich alleine, denn ich habe noch Vorbereitungen zu treffen."

Faramir verneigte sich und verließ das Gebäude. Er war ziemlich beunruhigt. So hatte also sein Vater das Gleiche geträumt wie er, aber Denethors Traum war noch weitergegangen. Was hatte es mit diesem Scheiterhaufen auf sich? Wer wurde in Rath Dinen verbrannt? Es war seit vielen Zeitaltern nicht mehr üblich, Scheiterhaufenbestattungen vorzunehmen. In der Zeit der Altvorderen hatte man Könige auf diese Weise beigesetzt. Faramir wollte unbedingt mehr über diesen Traum wissen.

Er war froh, als er Alatariel wiedersah. Sie trug heute morgen wieder ihre Kriegerrüstung. Faramir lächelte ihr zu. Doch die Kriegerin blieb ernst. Der junge Mann wollte wissen, warum sie zurückhaltend reagierte.

„Ich habe Angst," gestand sie schließlich. „Ich habe noch nie die Welt der Menschen betreten und jetzt soll ich mit zehn Kriegern Heru und Euch nach Gondor begleiten."

„Ihr müsst keine Furcht haben," sagte Faramir erfreut. „Die Menschen sind den Elben nicht feindlich gesinnt."

Einige Tage später brach die kleine Gruppe nach Gondor auf.

Sie ritten durch die Wälder südwärts, Richtung Raurosfälle. Faramir hatte gehört, dass Heru nicht wieder zurückkehren würde nach Lothlórien. Er wollte von Gondor aus dann weiter zu den Grauen Anfurten reisen.

Als sie am ersten Abend ihrer Reise am Lagerfeuer saßen, fasste sich Faramir ein Herz und fragte Heru über sein künftiges Leben in Valinor aus.

„Die ewige Glückseligkeit wartet dort auf mich," lächelte der alte Elb wehmütig. „Schon bald werden mir viele Elben nachfolgen. Denn in Mittelerde ist kein Platz mehr für uns."

„Warum denn?" fragte Faramir erschrocken. „Mittelerde ist doch groß genug für alle Völker."

„Das meinte ich nicht," fuhr Heru geduldig fort. „Die Zeit der Elben geht zuende. Bald beginnt ein neues Zeitalter. Es wird große, weltbewegende Ereignisse geben."

„Ich habe Angst vor diesen Ereignissen," gestand der junge Mann beunruhigt.

„Ihr denkt, dass Euer Traum damit zusammenhängt," erwiderte Heru leise. „In gewisser Weise tut er das. Aber es wird nicht nur negative Ereignisse geben, auch wenn Viele ihr Leben lassen müssen, bevor das vierte Zeitalter beginnt. Isildurs Erbe wird bald ans Licht treten."

Faramir sprang jetzt auf.

„Isildurs Erbe? Ich dachte, die Linie sei so gut wie erloschen. Ich glaube, mein Vater und mein Bruder wären nicht erfreut, wenn Einer daherkommt und den Thron Gondors beansprucht. Ja, selbst ich, der ich niemals Trucheß sein werde, wäre nicht begeistert darüber. Seit 1000 Jahren hat dies niemand getan, warum ausgerechnet jetzt?"

Heru antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinne hatte, mit dem aufgewühlten jungen Mann jetzt weiterzureden.

„Ich bin müde, Faramir," sagte er nur. „Ich möchte mich zurückziehen in mein Zelt."

Faramir unterdrückte die vielen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Er sah dem Elben nach, der im Zelt verschwand und begann völlig durcheinander am Lagerplatz hin- und herzulaufen.

Er fragte sich, ob Gondor wirklich einen König brauchte. Er dachte an seinen Vater, der schwer an der Bürde mit der Herrschaft über Gondor zu tragen hatte. Und an Boromir, seinen Nachfolger: er war noch jung, aber auch sehr ungestüm und manchmal sogar arrogant. Doch er war ein sehr tapferer Krieger und der beste Kämpfer, den Gondor je gesehen hatte. Boromir würde niemals jemanden akzeptieren, der daherkam und behauptete, Isildurs Erbe zu sein.

Der künftige König müßte sich erst als würdig erweisen.

Alatariel kam jetzt mit einigen Kriegern von einem Kundschaftsritt zurück. Sie sah die nachdenkliche Miene des jungen Mannes. Doch sie wagte ihn nicht zu fragen. Haldir hatte ihr auf dieser Reise den verantwortungsvollen Posten des Hauptmannes übertragen. Sie durfte nicht nur den Kriegern, sondern auch Heru und Faramir Befehle erteilen, wenn es sein musste. Besser, sie wahrte Abstand zu Faramir. Das hatte ihr auch Haldir vor ihrer Abreise geraten.


	7. Radagasts Botschaft

**Meleth** : Jetzt geht es erst mal in Minas Tirith weiter mit Gandalf, Boromir und Denethor. Ein ziemlich bedrückendes Kapitel

**Leonel** : Genau, jetzt geht es erstmal in Gondor weiter. Unsere Reisegesellschaft ist ja noch ein bisschen unterwegs. Deshalb ändere ich mal den Schauplatz im nächsten Kapitel.

**Lady of Ithilien** : Danke für dein Review! Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du weiterliest.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Radagasts Botschaft

Einige Wochen waren vergangen und Gandalf weilte immer noch in Minas Tirith. Normalerweise blieb er selten so lange an einem Ort. Aber er wollte unbedingt Faramirs Rückkehr abwarten, auch wenn es noch dauern würde. In der Zitadelle war der Zauberer inzwischen nur noch ein geduldeter Gast. Wenn es irgendwie ging, vermied Gandalf gemeinsame Mahlzeiten mit Denethor. Der Truchseß zeigte sich in letzter Zeit erschreckend übelgelaunt. So vertrieb sich Gandalf die Zeit mit Lesen in den Archiven, denn auch Boromir war nicht in der Stadt anwesend. Er führte den Auftrag seines Vaters in Lossarnach aus.

Eines Morgens trat der Zauberer seufzend auf den Balkon seines Gemaches und blinzelte in die Morgensonne, die gerade über dem Schattengebirge aufgegangen war. Plötzlich gewahrte er, dass ein großer Vogel dahergeflogen kam. Ein Adler war es nicht, aber ein ähnlich edles Tier. Schließlich erkannte Gandalf einen braunen Falken. Der große Raubvogel setzte sich schließlich auf die Brüstung des Balkons und blickte Gandalf an. Der Zauberer lächelte: sein Vetter Radagast hatte ihm eine Botschaft geschickt.

„Nun berichte, mein Freund," sagte er freundlich zu dem Falken.

§

Kurze Zeit später beobachteten die Wachen des Weißen Baumes erstaunt, wie Gandalf zur Zitadelle eilte. So schnell hatten sie den alten Mann noch niemals laufen sehen.

Der Truchseß hatte gerade eine Besprechung mit seinen Ratgebern, als der Zauberer in den Thronsaal hereinplatzte.

„Ich bringe Euch Kunde von Euerem Sohn, Denethor!" rief er laut.

Denethor hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen und schickte seine Berater rasch weg.

„Von welchem meiner Söhne sprecht Ihr, grauer Pilger?" fragte er neugierig.

„Natürlich von Faramir!" sagte Gandalf fast verärgert. „Boromir befindet sich schließlich in unmittelbarer Nähe. Lossarnach liegt nur ein paar Tagesritte weg. Ich wette, Ihr seid über jeden seiner Schritte bestens informiert."

Denethors Miene verzog sich unwillig. Aber er hatte jetzt keine Lust, schon wieder mit Gandalf zu streiten. Außerdem war er neugierig, was mit Faramir war.

„Faramir ist wohlbehalten in Lothlórien angekommen," sagte Gandalf erfreut und lächelte. „Er schwebte zwar in Lebensgefahr, als er sich in den Sümpfen verirrte, doch mein Vetter Radagast hat ihn gefunden und ihm dann weitergeholfen."

„Was für ein Narr!" sprach Denethor mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Zauberer. „Da nimmt er den gefährlichen Weg durch die Sümpfe, statt durch das sichere Rohan zu reisen!"

„Rohan ist längst nicht mehr sicher," widersprach Gandalf verärgert. „Längst durchziehen Orkbanden und feindlich gesinnte Dunländer die Riddermark."

„Ihr müsst es ja wissen," sagte der Truchseß spöttisch. „Ihr seid schließlich ein häufiger Gast in Theodens Goldener Halle."

„Euch scheint es wohl gar nicht zu erfreuen, dass es Euerem Sohn gut geht,"erwiderte Gandalf erschüttert.

„Natürlich bin ich froh, dass er meinen Auftrag bisher gut ausgeführt hat!" rief Denethor gereizt. „Vergeßt nicht, dass Faramir und ich in erster Linie Gondor dienen. Die Familie kommt erst an zweiter Stelle."

Gandalf verbiß sich eine harsche Antwort und verließ verärgert den Thronsaal. Nachdem er jetzt wusste, dass Faramir am Leben war und in Lothlórien weilte, gab es für ihn keinen zwingenden Grund, länger Denethors ungebetener Gast zu sein. Die Galadhrim würden dem jungen Mann bestimmt auf dem Rückweg Geleitschutz nach Gondor geben, da war sich Gandalf sicher.

§

Das kleine Reisebündel war schnell gepackt und bereits gegen Mittag ritt Gandalf zum großen Tor von Minas Tirith hinaus. Hier begegnete ihm Boromir und seine Truppe.

„Seid gegrüßt, Mithrandir!" rief der junge Heerführer. „Ihr verlasst doch nicht etwa Gondor, oder?"

„Ich werde nun nicht länger bleiben," erklärte Gandalf müde lächelnd. „Ich habe heute morgen erfahren, dass es Euerem Bruder gut geht. Er weilt in Lothlórien bei der Herrin des Waldes."

„Das ist die beste Botschaft seit langem," sagte Boromir erleichtert. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll."

„Mein Vetter Radagast sandte mir die Nachricht," meinte der Zauberer wohlwollend. „Bei ihm müsstet Ihr Euch eigentlich bedanken."

„Ich finde es trotzdem bedauerlich, dass Ihr geht," bemerkte Boromir bedrückt. „Ich dachte, wir wollten zusammen auf Faramirs Rückkehr warten."

„Ich kann nicht länger bleiben," erklärte Gandalf schlicht.

Er wollte Boromir nichts von seiner Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater erzählen. Das würde nur böses Blut geben. Der junge Mann verabschiedete Gandalf bedauernd und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Stadt hinein. Gandalf galoppierte auf seinen Grauschimmel davon. Sein Weg führte ihn nach Norden.

Die Einwohner von Minas Tirith begrüßten Boromir mit Jubel. Obwohl es nur ein kleiner Feldzug gegen eine Bande von Brandschatzern und Räubern gewesen war, ließen die Bürger begeistert den Heermeister hochleben. Boromir nahm das alles an diesem Tag nicht so wahr wie sonst: seine Gedanken kreisten um Faramir, der wohlbehalten nach Lothlórien gelangt war.

Silberne Trompeten erschallten, als Boromir den siebten Festungsring und somit den Hof vor der Zitadelle betrat. Er hastete an den Wächtern des Weißen Baumes vorbei und öffnete das Portal zum Thronsaal. Denethor war erfreut, seinen Lieblingssohn wiederzusehen. Es gab eine kurze Umarmung.

„Ist es nicht schön, Vater, dass Faramir unversehrt im Goldenen Wald angekommen ist?" fragte Boromir erfreut.

„Radagast Braunrock, Mithrandirs Vetter, hat ihn aus den Totensümpfen gefischt," erzählte Denethor mit einem verächtlichen Unterton. „Daran sieht man einmal wieder, dass Faramir zu nichts nütze ist. Er ist sogar zu töricht, den richtigen Weg nach Lórien zu nehmen. Ich wette, er hat sich in den Sümpfen verirrt wie ein kleines Kind."

Boromir erschrak, als er das hörte: so hatte Faramir also in größter Lebensgefahr geschwebt. Doch noch mehr erschreckte ihn das Verhalten seines Vaters, dem dies nichts auszumachen schien. Er ertrug die Gegenwart seines Vaters nicht länger.

„Darf ich mich zurückziehen?" fragte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Denethor blickte ihn ein wenig beleidigt an.

„Kaum kommst du an, willst du schon wieder gehen."

Boromir verbiß sich eine harsche Antwort und sah seinen Vater mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen an.

„Dann geh!" sagte der Truchseß kurzangebunden und wandte sich ab.

§

Erleichtert suchte Boromir seine Privaträume auf. Er streifte die schwere Rüstung ab und wusch sich erst einmal. Dann zog er sich eine leichte Tunika an und legte sich auf sein Bett. Immer noch spukte die Reaktion seines Vaters in seinem Kopf herum. Warum war es ihm so egal, dass Faramir bei seinem Auftrag fast ums Leben gekommen war?

Boromir seufzte laut. Er erinnerte sich an Faramirs Testament. Was hatte den jungen Mann dazu getrieben, einen letzten Willen zu verfassen? Boromirs Neugier wurde immer größer. Schließlich erhob er sich und zog die Schublade auf. Dort lag der versiegelte Brief. Liebevoll strich Boromir über die glatte Oberfläche des Kuverts. Sicher hatte Gandalf Faramir diese seltenen Briefumschläge geschenkt. Im fernen Auenland benutzte man so etwas. Doch Boromir hatte jetzt keinen Geist dazu, sich weiter Gedanken über das Auenland zu machen. Er wollte wissen, was in diesem Brief stand. Seine Finger glitten wiederholt über das Siegel. Schließlich holte er tief Luft und brach das Siegel auf. Er öffnete das Kuvert und holte das zusammengefaltete Papier heraus.

Vorsichtig faltete er es auseinander und begann zu lesen:

„Mein lieber Boromir!

Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, dann lebe ich nicht mehr. Du wirst dich wundern, dass ich soweit vorausgedacht habe und einen letzten Willen verfasst habe. Doch ich habe mehr Angst vor der Reise nach Laurelindórenan, als du ahnst. Vielleicht hat Vater Recht, und die Elben dort sind den Menschen feindlich gesinnt. Aber vielleicht werde ich auch gar nicht erst dort ankommen. In Vaters Gegenwart habe ich Mut und Zuversicht vorgetäuscht, in Wirklichkeit jedoch habe ich große Angst. Vaters Auftrag scheint eine ungeheuere Mutprobe zu sein, um meine Tapferkeit und Stärke zu testen. Doch beides besitze ich nicht in solchem Maße wie du und Vater. Deshalb werde ich wohl auch versagen, was in diesem Falle meinen Tod bedeutet.

Ich vermache dir den goldenen Dolch, den ich einst von Onkel Imrahil bekam und den kostbaren Umhang, der von unserer Mutter stammt. Vielleicht wirst du eines Tages eine Dame deines Herzens finden, der du diesen Mantel um die Schultern legst. Weiterhin sollst du auch meine Bücher und Kleider bekommen. Dort, wo ich mich jetzt befinde, brauche ich das alles nicht mehr.

Lebe du nun wohl und bewahre die Erinnerung an mich in deinem Herzen

Dein Faramir"


	8. Denethors Gewissen

**Weltherscherchen**: Ja, über Denethor braucht man echt nix mehr zu sagen. Er ist einfach ein Rabenvater. Im nächsten Kapitel jedoch scheint er sich ein wenig zu besinnen....

**Lady**: Als ich die Stelle mit dem Testament schrieb, war ich selbst ein wenig gerührt.

**Leonel**: Gandalf hat lange genug Denethors Demütigungen über sich ergehen lassen. Das alles tat er nur für Faramir, seinen Freund. Und durch Radagasts Botschaft wusste er ja, dass Faramir sicher in Lórien angekommen war. Er hatte also keinen Grund, länger in Gondor zu bleiben. Es war sicher befreiend für ihn, endlich Minas Tirith verlassen zu können. Boromir trug die ganze Zeit das Testament mit sich herum. Es quälte ihn. Er musste unbedingt wissen, was darin stand, auch wenn er jetzt wusste, dass Faramir eventuell wieder heil zurückkehrt.

§§§§

Kapitel 8: Denethors Gewissen

Denethor wanderte in seiner Amtsstube unruhig auf und ab. Er haderte mit sich selbst: beinahe wäre Faramir auf seiner Reise umgekommen und selbst jetzt war es noch ungewiß, ob er gesund zurückkehren würde. Und er hatte nichts als Verachtung für seinen jüngsten Sohn übrig. Die Tränen stiegen dem alten Mann in die Augen. Warum brachte ihn Faramirs Anblick nur immer zur Weißglut? Er wusste, dass der Junge stets versuchte, es ihm recht zu machen. Trotzdem machte Faramir ständig Fehler. Ein Heerführer Gondors durfte keine Unsicherheit zeigen, wie es der junge Mann immer wieder tat.

Denethor holte tief Luft: er wollte doch nur das Beste für Faramir. Mit seiner harten Schule wollte er Faramir stärken. Doch anscheinend erreichte er stets damit das Gegenteil. Am meisten schmerzte ihn, dass sich sein jüngster Sohn Gandalf zugewandt hatte, ihn fast als Ersatzvater betrachtete. Wenn Denethor ganz ehrlich zu sich war, musste er zugeben, dass Faramir recht damit hatte. Was konnte der Junge schon von ihm, seinem leiblichen Vater, erwarten, außer Haß und Ablehnung?

Zum Glück gab es noch Boromir. Denethors Miene hellten sich auf bei dem Gedanken an seinen Erstgeborenen auf. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sich Boromir vorhin bei seiner Ankunft beleidigt zurückgezogen hatte: zu Recht beleidigt.

Denethor wusste, dass er sich bei seinem Sohn zu entschuldigen hatte.

Er verließ seine Amtsstube und ging durch die düsteren, schmucklosen Korridore des Palastes in Richtung des Flügels, der die Privaträume der Truchsessfamilie beherbergte.

Schließlich stand er vor Boromirs Schlafgemach. Es war sehr still. Denethor drückte leise die Klinke herunter. Er hatte geahnt, dass Boromir schlafen würde.

Langsam schlich sich der Truchseß zum Bett seines Sohnes und betrachtete ihn liebevoll. Doch Boromirs Antlitz wirkte selbst im Schlaf bekümmert. Jetzt entdeckte Denethor das auseinandergefaltete Papier, das auf der Bettdecke lag. Neugierig ergriff er es und warf einen Blick darauf: sofort erkannte er Faramirs Handschrift.

Rasch las er das Geschriebene durch: es war tatsächlich ein Testament! Die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. War es also schon soweit gekommen?

Er hatte Gandalfs Worte noch im Ohr, dass er Faramir absichtlich in den Tod schicken würde. War er diesmal wirklich zu weit mit Faramir gegangen? Ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen durchschüttelte seinen Körper. Er legte das Testament sacht zurück auf die Bettdecke und verließ das Zimmer wieder auf leisen Sohlen.

Einsam wanderte der Truchseß durch die finsteren Korridore, die nur ab und an von einer Fackel erhellt wurden. Schließlich kam er an einem riesigen Fenster vorbei. Dort blieb er stehen und sah auf den sternübersähten Nachthimmel. Er starrte auf die Sterne, in der Hoffnung, sie würden ihm Trost schenken. Plötzlich falteten sich seine Hände wie von selbst zum Gebet. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren betete er wieder zu den Valar. Zuletzt hatte er zu ihnen gebetet, als seine geliebte Finduilas im Sterben lag.

„Bitte helft mir, oh Ihr gütigen Valar", sprach Denethor leise. „Bitte bringt mir Faramir wieder heil zurück. Ich will ihm in Zukunft auch ein besserer Vater sein."

Er stutzte plötzlich: konnte er das wirklich? War er tatsächlich in der Lage, sich zu ändern?

„Ich will es wenigstens versuchen", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

§

Denethor saß am nächsten Morgen längst beim Frühstück, als Boromir auftauchte. Auch an diesem Morgen wirkte der junge Mann sehr förmlich und sagte nichts außer einem kurzen Gruß.

„Es tut mir leid wegen gestern", sagte der Truchseß plötzlich.

Boromir stutzte: so lange er zurückdenken konnte, hatte sich sein Vater noch nie für etwas entschuldigt.

„Ich hätte das mit Faramir nicht sagen dürfen", fuhr Denethor rasch fort. „Es war natürlich eine gute Sache, dass Mithrandirs Vetter ihm geholfen hat. Es ist alles meine Schuld: ich hätte Faramir nicht fortschicken dürfen. Dieser Auftrag war zu riskant. Wer weiß, ob mein Traum überhaupt eine richtige Vision war. Vielleicht war es einfach nur dummes Zeug."

„Vater, du hast die Gabe zu prophetischen Träumen", erinnerte Boromir ihn. „Es war bestimmt keine schlechte Idee, Rat zu erholen. Doch du hättest Faramir Verstärkung mitgeben müssen, dann hätte er den Weg an den Entwassern vorbei einschlagen können."

Denethor sah seinen ältesten Sohn bedrückt an:

„Ich bin ein schlechter Vater. Ich habe Faramir einer unnötigen Gefahr ausgesetzt. Ob er mir wohl jemals verzeihen kann?"

„Das wird er, Vater", versicherte Boromir ihm lächelnd. „Weil er dich liebt."

Jetzt huschte endlich auch ein scheues Lächeln über Denethors Gesicht.

Boromir hoffte inständig, dass es sein Vater diesmal auch ehrlich meinte. Wie oft schon hatte der Truchseß Reue gezeigt, wenn er allzu hart mit seinem jüngsten Sohn ins Gericht gegangen war. Und wie schnell hatte er dann immer seine guten Vorsätze über den Haufen geworfen, wenn Faramir nur den geringsten Fehler machte.


	9. Faramirs Rückkehr

**Liebe Leonel!** Bereits im nächsten Kapitel wird Denethor wieder zu wanken beginnen. Vielen Dank für dein Review und viel Spaß mit einem säuerlichen Truchseß im nächsten Kapitel!

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 9: Faramirs Rückkehr

Die kleine Reisegruppe kam rasch voran. Der Weg westlich des Anduins war längst nicht so beschwerlich, wie der auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. Alatariel war eine kluge Kriegerin. Immer wieder schickte sie Kundschafter voraus, die die Reiseroute inspizieren sollten. So war es ihnen gelungen, bereits mehrer Ork-Lager zu umgehen. Faramir bewunderte die Elbin immer mehr. Doch Alatariel hielt weiter Abstand zu ihm.

Eines Abends erreichten sie das Dorf Tan-Anneth, das nördlich der Entwassermündungen lag. Dort gab es ein gemütliches Gasthaus mit Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Die Menschen im Dorf begegneten der elbischen Reisegesellschaft mit gemischten Gefühlen.

„Ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl", murmelte Alatariel vor sich hin.

Faramir hatte sie gehört.

„Wir müssen hier nicht übernachten", schlug er der Elbin vor. „Die Menschen in dieser Gegend fühlen sich im Stich gelassen, nicht nur von den Elben – auch von Gondor. Sie werden oft von herumstreunenden Ork-Banden heimgesucht."

„Und warum hilft Gondor ihnen nicht?" fragte Alatariel kühl.

Faramir seufzte tief.

„Mein Vater hält es für wichtiger, die Stellungen im Osten und im Süden zu sichern. Was in Anórien geschieht, ist ihm gleich."

„Warum hört Euer Vater nicht auf Euch?" wollte die Kriegerin jetzt wissen.

„Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte", entgegnete der junge Mann bedrückt. „Mein Vater verachtet mich seit jeher."

Alatariel sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich würde gerne in diesem Gasthaus übernachten", unterbrach jetzt Heru das Gespräch. „Ich bin schrecklich müde und auch hungrig."

„Gut, dann bleiben wir hier", entschied Alatariel.

§

Der Gastwirt Charond empfing die Elben mehr oder weniger mit offenen Armen. Elben zahlten gut und waren ehrliche Gäste. In Gedanken spielte er bereits mit einer Preiserhöhung für Kost und Logis. Dann erblickte er Faramir. Ein Hauptmann Gondors bei den Elben? Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Schnell verwarf er wieder die Idee mit der Preiserhöhung.

„Gebt den Elben die besten Zimmer, die Ihr habt", wies Faramir Charond an.

Der Wirt nickte untertänig.

„Wenn es dunkel ist, werde ich das Nachtmahl auftragen lassen", sagte Charond demütig. „Ist es den Elben so recht?"

Heru trat neben Faramir hin.

„Das geht vollkommen in Ordnung", erklärte der alte Elb lächelnd.

Zum Nachtmahl erschien Alatariel in einem wundervollen, blauen Elbenkleid. Faramir hielt den Atem an. Diese Farbe bot einen reizvollen Kontrast zu ihrem hellen Haar. Doch nicht nur der junge Heermeister hatte ein Auge auf die Elbin geworfen: einige Männer in der Gaststube steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

„Ich würde mit dieser Elbenmaid mal gerne etwas Verbotenes tun", flüsterte der Eine mit einen dreckigen Grinsen.

„Nicht nur du", fügte ein anderer Mann mit struppigem, braunen Haar hinzu.

Nach dem Essen wollte sich Alatariel die Beine draußen vertreten. Faramir bot an, sie zu begleiten.

„Ich möchte lieber alleine sein", sagte die Elbin stolz.

Faramir nickte bedrückt.

„Wenn dies Euer Wunsch ist, dann werde ich ihn respektieren".

Als Alatariel das Gasthaus verlassen hatte, ging Faramir zum Tresen und holte sich noch einen Krug Bier.

Heru winkte ihn plötzlich zu sich.

„Faramir, es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn du nach Alatariel sehen würdest. Ich glaube, sie benötigt deine Hilfe".

Der junge Mann sah ihn erstaunt an, aber er tat, was der alte Elb ihm geheißen hatte. Alatariels Krieger hatten sich längst zur Nachtruhe begeben. Sie hielten sich nicht gerne unter den lauten Menschen auf.

§

Alatariel war hinab zum Fluß geschlendert. Sie genoß die kühle Abendluft. Lächelnd setzte sie sich an das Ufer und summte eine uralte Elbenweise.

Plötzlich wurde sie von vier Männern umringt. Sie grinsten unverschämt.

„Was wünscht Ihr, meine Herren?" fragte Alatariel höflich.

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Feixend trat der Eine mit dem struppigen Haar näher.

Die Elbin sprang rasch auf die Beine.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr Euch auf der Stelle entfernt!"

Die Männer lachten nur dreckig.

Alatariel wurde am Ärmel ihres Kleides gepackt.

„Nun zier dich nicht so, Elbendirne!"

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!" rief die Kriegerin empört und zog einen Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel. Doch gegen vier Männer hatte sie keine Chance.

§

Faramir lief mit klopfendem Herzen durch das Dorf. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Alatariel hingelaufen war. Doch dann hörte er ihre Stimme und Männergelächter. Er ahnte Schlimmes. Rasch zog er sein Schwert und eilte hinunter zum Fluß.

Er sah, wie die Männer an Alatariel herumzerrten und wie sie sich wehrte. Ihr kostbares Kleid war schon teilweise zerrissen.

„Hört sofort auf, ihr Schurken!" schrie er wütend und eilte mit erhobenem Schwert auf die Männer zu.

Die Vier sahen das Gondor-Wappen auf seiner Brust und liefen in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon.

„Danke", murmelte Alatariel leise. „Das war Rettung in höchster Not. Diese Kerle wollten mir Gewalt antun".

Faramir half ihr galant auf die Beine und bot ihr seinen Mantel an, damit man das zerrissene Kleid nicht sah.

„Woher habt Ihr gewusst, dass..", begann sie zögernd zu fragen.

„Heru machte mich darauf aufmerksam", unterbrach Faramir sie lächelnd.

„Ich danke Euch trotzdem, dass Ihr gekommen seid", sagte Alatariel verlegen.

Plötzlich brach sie in Tränen aus. Faramir nahm sie tröstend in seine Arme.

„Warum sind die Menschen so schlecht?" fragte sie schluchzend. „Ich dachte immer, Orks seien die schlimmsten Kreaturen."

„Ich schäme mich schrecklich für mein Volk", gestand Faramir erschüttert.

Alatariel sah zu ihm unter Tränen lächelnd hoch.

„Ihr seid nicht so wie die anderen Menschen, das fühle ich."

Der junge Mann strich der Elbin behutsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich bemühe mich, nicht so zu sein", sagte er leise.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand in die seinige.

„Laßt uns jetzt zurückgehen in das Gasthaus, bevor Heru sich Sorgen macht", meinte Alatariel, die sich allmählich wieder in der Fassung hatte.

§

Eine Woche später:

Ein Bote meldete Denethor, dass sich eine elbische Reisegruppe der Stadt näherte. Der Truchseß saß gerade bei einer Konferenz mit seinen Beratern im Thronsaal und wirkte etwas verärgert über die Störung. Boromir, der auch an der Beratung teilnahm, sah erstaunt hoch.

„Was gehen mich diese Elben an?" fragte Denethor mürrisch. „Ab und zu kommt es tatsächlich vor, dass Elben nach Gondor kommen. Ich habe niemanden eingeladen".

„Herr Denethor, Euer Sohn befindet sich auch bei dieser Gruppe", ergänzte jetzt der Bote.

„Faramir!" rief Boromir freudig und sprang von seinem Stuhl hoch.

Selbst die Berater lächelten sich erleichtert an. Viele Menschen in Minas Tirith hatten sich um Faramirs Rückkehr gesorgt.

Doch Denethor blieb ernst. Er war innerlich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, weil Faramir wieder zurück war, andererseits mochte er es nicht, wenn sein jüngster Sohn seine eigenen Pläne verfolgte. Denethor war kein Elbenfreund und das wusste Faramir eigentlich.

„Warum bringt er Elben mit? Das war nicht abgesprochen", sagte er grimmig.

Boromir blickte ihn fassungslos an.

„Ich dachte, du freust dich auch, dass Faramir wieder zurückkehrt", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme zu seinem Vater, damit die Berater es nicht hörten. „Aber scheinbar suchst du schon wieder einen Grund, mit ihm zu streiten".

„Wie kannst du es wagen!" zischte der Truchseß böse seinem Sohn zu.

„Ich gehe jetzt hinaus, um meinen Bruder zu empfangen", sagte Boromir finster und verließ den Saal.

§

Faramir wurde von den Bürgern Minas Tiriths herzlich empfangen, als er mit den Elben durch die Festungsringe nach oben ritten. Alatariel freute sich im Stillen darüber, dass er so beliebt war.

Er muß tatsächlich ein besonderer Mensch sein, wenn sich die Leute so über seine Rückkehr freuen, dachte sie lächelnd.

Boromir wartete bereits im Hof der Zitadelle auf seinen Bruder. Als Faramir durch das Tor kam, rannte er ihm jubelnd entgegen. Stürmisch umarmten sich die Brüder.

Faramir sah erstaunt, dass Boromir Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Ich hatte Angst, dich nicht mehr lebend wiederzusehen", gestand er schließlich.

„Hast du...?"

„Ja, ich habe das Testament gelesen", sagte Boromir verlegen. „Wir müssen unbedingt darüber reden".

„Jetzt nicht", erwiderte Faramir und wandte sich zu den Elben um, die ihn begleitet hatten.

Staunend betraten sie den Innenhof der Zitadelle.

Alatariel betrachtete fasziniert den bewachten toten Baum.

„Was hat es mit diesem Baum auf sich?"fragte sie Heru leise.

„Als es noch Könige in Gondor gab, stand dieser Baum in voller Blüte und gedieh prächtig", erklärte Heru mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Aber dann wurde die Linie der Könige durchbrochen und die Truchsesse kamen an die Macht. Und seitdem stirbt dieser Baum allmählich. Erst wenn der König zurückkehrt, wird er wieder blühen".

„Das ist eine schöne Legende", murmelte Alatariel träumerisch.


	10. Faramir und Denethor

**Leonel**: Bei Denethor scheint es halt immer nur bei den guten Vorsätzen zu bleiben. Das mit den Elben verstimmte ihn wieder mal.

**Meleth** : Denethor ist leider schon wieder geladen, weil Faramir die Elben mitgebracht hat. Faramirs eigenständiges Handeln ist ihm halt ein Dorn im Auge.

§§§§

Kapitel 10: Faramir und Denethor

„Wo ist Vater?" fragte Faramir seinen Bruder eifrig. „Was hat er denn gesagt über meine Rückkehr?"

Boromir schlug die Augen nieder. Er konnte den jungen Mann unmöglich anlügen.

„Du weißt doch, wie Vater ist. Er hat sich über deine elbische Begleitung aufgeregt. Er mag Elben nicht so gerne."

„Ich werde jetzt zu ihm gehen", sagte Faramir mutig. „Er wird bestimmt auf meinen Bericht warten".

Er winkte Heru zu sich. Alatariel beschloß mitzukommen. Sie gab ihren Kriegern Anweisungen und sie blieben im Hof der Zitadelle stehen.

„Am besten wartet Ihr hier vor dem Eingang zum Thronsaal, bis ich mit meinem Vater gesprochen habe", meinte Faramir freundlich zu den beiden Elben.

Heru und Alatariel nahmen auf einer Marmorbank vor der Tür Platz, während Faramir den Thronsaal betrat.

Die Berater waren inzwischen auf Denethors Geheiß gegangen. Der Truchseß saß auf seinem schmucklosen Marmorstuhl unterhalb des Thrones und wartete mit finsterer Miene auf seinen Sohn.

Langsam trat Faramir näher zu seinem Vater: wieder einmal hatte er vergebens gehofft, von Denethor freundlich empfangen zu werden. Er konnte seine Traurigkeit darüber kaum verbergen. Er ahnte nicht, dass sein Vater innerlich zerrissen war. Einerseits verspürte er den Wunsch, seinen Sohn erleichtert in seine Arme zu schließen, andererseits zwang sein verletztes Ego ihn, seinen Sohn zurechtzuweisen. Und wieder einmal siegte seine Eitelkeit am Ende.

„So bist du also zurück?" fragte der Truchseß schlechtgelaunt. „Was soll dieser Firlefanz mit den Elbensoldaten?"

„Ich bringe eine wichtige Person aus Laurelindórenan mit", erklärte Faramir gefasst. „Heru, der älteste Elb hat versucht, deinen Traum zu deuten. Er möchte mit dir persönlich darüber sprechen".

Das interessierte natürlich Denethor brennend.

„Dann hol mir rasch diesen Elben herbei!" wies er Faramir unfreundlich an.

„Ist das alles?" stieß der junge Mann mühsam hervor. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht, dass ich wieder hier bin? Fast wäre ich auf der Reise umgekommen."

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du wieder hier bist", erwiderte Denethor etwas freundlicher und plötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. „Geh nun in deine Gemächer und ruhe dich aus."

Für Faramir bedeutete dieses kurze Lächeln unendlich viel. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt seinen Vater umarmt. Aber der Truchseß rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Wie eine alte, geduldige Spinne saß er auf seinen Thron und zeigte Faramir nicht mit der geringsten Geste, dass er ihn auch gerne umarmt hätte. So stand der junge Mann nur da und schluckte.

„Du kannst gehen", wiederholte Denethor jetzt etwas ungeduldiger. „Und vergiß nicht, mir die beiden Elben hereinzuschicken."

Faramir blickte seinen Vater unglücklich an und er drehte sich um zum Gehen. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich er aus der Halle.

„Ihr könnt nun hineingehen", sagte er zu Heru und Alatariel tonlos.

§

Boromir traf Faramir auf dem Weg zu den Privaträumen der Truchsessfamilie. Er sah seinem kleinen Bruder sofort an, dass er vom Vater alles andere als herzlich empfangen worden war.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben", sagte er empört. „Dabei hat er sich ebenso Sorgen gemacht wie ich. Er hatte es bitter bereut, dich nach Lothlórien losgeschickt zu haben. Mithrandir war sehr lange hier, weil er auch so beunruhigt war. Doch dann musste er schließlich wieder fort. Glücklicherweise hat sein Vetter Radagast vorher einen Boten geschickt."

„Warum hast du mein Testament gelesen?" fragte Faramir etwas barsch.

„Ich habe es die ganze Zeit bei mir getragen", erzählte Boromir bedrückt. „Irgendwann hielt ich es dann nicht mehr aus und habe es gelesen. Das war nach der Nachricht von Radagast."

„Naja, wer weiß, was Vater als nächstes mit mir vorhat", entgegnete Faramir mit beißendem Spott. „Vielleicht war es nicht umsonst, dass du es gelesen hast".

„Faramir!"

Boromir war entsetzt, solche Worte von seinem Bruder zu hören. Er packte ihn unsanft an der Schulter.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir Vater noch einmal so einen gefährlichen Auftrag gibt. Manchmal fürchte ich, er ist nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne".

„Der Palantír", flüsterte Faramir tonlos. „Vater beschäftigt sich zu oft mit diesem Ding. Bestimmt versucht er sich mit dem Dunklen Herrscher zu messen, was ihm natürlich nicht gelingt. Der Palantír macht ihn krank."

„Das glaube ich nicht!" entgegnete Boromir fast ein wenig ärgerlich. „Ich halte Vater für vernünftig genug, dass er dieses Ding nicht zu oft benutzt. Er müsste selbst wissen, dass er dem Dunklen Herrscher nicht gewachsen ist."

Faramir lächelte wehmütig. Er wollte jetzt mit seinem Bruder nicht herumstreiten.

„Laß mich in mein Zimmer gehen, Boromir. Ich will ein Bad nehmen und mich ausruhen."

Als er im endlich im Badezuber saß, fühlte er sich gleich bedeutend besser. Er versuchte das Verhalten seines Vaters irgendwie zu verstehen. Ja, eigentlich wusste er, dass Denethor keine Elben mochte. Er hatte wohl einen gewaltigen Fehler begangen. Seufzend lehnte sich Faramir im Badezuber zurück und schloß die Augen.


	11. Herus Prophezeihung

**Leonel** : Im nächsten Kapitel wird sich Denethor mit Heru unterhalten. Faramir ist ein bisschen enttäuscht von Boromir, weil diese so neugierig war und sein Testament gelesen hat.

**Lady**: Nein, Denethor ist ziemlich schnell wieder in sein altes Muster zurückgefallen. Wie gesagt, der Mann kann nicht aus seiner Haut heraus..

§§§§§

Kapitel 11: Herus Prophezeihung

Denethor starrte die beiden Elben neugierig an, als sie seinen Thronsaal betraten. Die junge Elbin mit der Kriegerkleidung war ihm sofort ein Dorn im Auge. Es ziemte sich nicht für Frauen, Krieg zu führen. Aber diese Elben mussten ja immer eigene Wege gehen.

Heru betrachtete den Truchseß furchtlos: er erkannte sofort, dass dieser Mann geisteskrank war. Die Krankheit flackerte sichtlich in den grüngrauen Augen des ergrauten Herrschers auf. Der alte Elb bekam Mitleid, als er das bemerkte. Doch der Truchseß ließ ihm keine Zeit, weiter nachzudenken.

„Seid Ihr dieser Elb, der versucht hat, meinen Traum zu deuten?" fragte Denethor ungestüm. „Warum war Frau Galadriel dazu nicht in der Lage?"

„Die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes entbietet Euch ihren Gruß", sagte Heru demütig. „Frau Galadriel weiß sehr viel, doch sie ist nicht allwissend. In der Kunst der Traumdeutung ist sie nicht so bewandert wie ich."

„Dann möchte ich gerne wissen, was Ihr herausgefunden habt", meinte Denethor ungeduldig.

Er deutete auf Alatariel:

„Ist es nötig, dass sie unbedingt anwesend ist? Ich werde Euch schon nichts tun."

Alatariel war empört über den dreisten Tonfall, den sich der hochmütige Mensch anmaßte. Kein Wunder, dass Faramir mit seinem Vater nicht zurechtkam.

„Geh, meine Tochter", sagte Heru liebevoll zu ihr.

Sie nickte nur und verneigte sich kurz vor Denethor. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen verließ sie den Thronsaal.

Kaum war Alatariel weg, wandte sich der Truchseß wieder dem alten Elben zu.

„So, nun sprecht!"

„Euer Traum war eine Vision", begann Heru zu berichten. „Ihr habt eine große Schlacht um Minas Tirith vorausgesehen. Ebenso wie Euer Sohn. Und Ihr seid dem Fürst der Nazgûl in Euerem Traum begegnet."

„Das hätte ich mir auch selbst zusammenreimen können", meinte Denethor ungeduldig. „Faramir träumt oft ähnliche Dinge wie ich. Ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm etwas mehr Stärke und Mut vererben können, stattdessen musste er diese lästige Gabe erben."

„Euer jüngster Sohn ist stark und mutig", sagte Heru ruhig. „Leider verschließt Ihr Euere Augen davor."

„Wir sind nicht hier, um über Faramir zu reden", entgegnete Denethor ärgerlich. „Ich möchte wissen, was Ihr so wichtiges herausgefunden habt, dass Ihr extra nach Gondor mitgereist seid".

Heru holte tief Luft, bevor er fortfuhr. Es war hart, was er dem Truchseß zu sagen hatte.

„Ihr habt noch einen Scheiterhaufen in Eueren Träumen gesehen. Ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat. Doch eines kann ich Euch mit Sicherheit sagen: einer Euerer beiden Söhne wird in naher Zukunft sterben."

„Wer von den beiden?" fragte Denethor tonlos, dessen Gesicht plötzlich grau geworden war.

„Das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte Heru. „Ein Nebel hat mir das Gesicht des jungen Mannes verhüllt, der davon betroffen war."

„Kann man das nicht irgendwie verhindern?" wollte der Truchseß wissen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Nein, das kann niemand verhindern", erklärte Heru jetzt ein wenig ungehalten. „Der Weg dieses jungen Mannes ist vorherbestimmt und man kann nicht eingreifen."

„Bestimmt ist es Faramir, ja?" sagte Denethor mit gehetzter Stimme. „Seinen Tod könnte ich eher verschmerzen als den von Boromir. Mein ältester Sohn kann gar nicht sterben: er ist so stark und mutig. Kein Feind könnte ihm etwas anhaben."

„Ich kann Euch nicht mehr sagen", erwiderte Heru gelassen.

„Und deswegen seid Ihr mit einer ganzen Elben-Eskorte nach Minas Tirith gekommen, um mir so eine nebulöse Andeutung zu machen?"

Denethor spuckte die letzten Worten fast aus in seinem grenzenlosen Zorn.

„Es wird eintreffen, auf jeden Fall", versicherte der Elb mit fester Stimme. „Denkt an meine Worte, wenn der Tag kommt. Ich wollte Euch eigentlich schonend darauf vorbereiten, aber Ihr konntet es ja nicht erwarten zu erfahren, was ich Euch zu sagen hatte."

Der Truchseß sprang wütend von seinem schwarzen Thron auf.

„Das ist alles nur dummes Elben-Geschwätz! Faramir hätte mir das genauso mitteilen können."

„Euere Söhne sollten das besser nicht erfahren", mahnte Heru erschrocken. „Ihr werdet ihnen doch hoffentlich nichts sagen."

Denethor verzog sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze. Am liebsten hätte er den Elben noch mehr beschimpft, aber er musste vorsichtig sein: Heru war ein geachteter Elb aus Lothlórien. Noch ein paar böse Worte mehr, und die Elben würden empört abreisen. Der Truchseß wusste, dass es unklug wäre, mit Lothlórien auf Konfrontationskurs zu gehen.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Ihr und Euere Begleiter für einige Tage meine Gäste sein würdet. Es soll Euch an nichts fehle".

Nur mühsam hatte sich Denethor zu dieser Einladung durchringen können. Diplomatie gehörte nicht zu seinen Stärken. Aber es musste sein.

Heru verneigte sich leicht.

„Ich danke Euch für Euere Einladung, Truchseß. Ich habe noch eine beschwerliche Reise zu den Grauen Anfurten vor mir. Einige Tage Rast in Gondor werden mir gut tun."

§

Einige Stunden später saßen alle beim Nachtmahl: Denethor, seine Söhne, Heru und Alatariel. Ein köstliches Essen war aufgetragen worden: verschiedene Braten, Gemüse, Obst und weißes Brot. Dazu gab es edle Weine aus Süd-Gondor. Doch Heru lehnte Wein ab: ihm genügte ein Kelch mit frischem Quellwasser.

„Ihr wollt also Mittelerde verlassen, Herr Elb?" fragte der Truchseß spöttisch grinsend, während er sich ein Stück Braten auf den Teller legte. „Ist es Euch etwa hier zu unruhig geworden?"

„Die Zeit der Elben in Mittelerde ist bald vorüber", erklärte Heru mit einem heiteren Lächeln. „Bald wird ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen."

Denethor lachte kopfschüttelnd auf.

„Ein neues Zeitalter? Wenn das so weitergeht, wird bald das Zeitalter der Orks und all der finsteren Kreaturen Mordors anbrechen. Das meint Ihr doch hoffentlich nicht."

„Vielleicht wird es einen König der Menschen geben, wie in alten Zeiten", fuhr der Elb unbeirrt fort.

„Aber nicht hier in Gondor!" widersprach plötzlich Boromir leidenschaftlich. „Hier hat es seit 1000 Jahren keinen König mehr gegeben und es wird auch so schnell keiner mehr auftauchen. Isildurs Linie ist längst erloschen."

Heru erwiderte dazu nichts: er wusste es besser als Boromir und sein Vater. Natürlich gab es einen Erben Isildurs, aber er würde das diesen beiden starrsinnigen Menschen nicht preisgeben. Er sah zu Faramir hinüber. Dieser junge Mann war anders als sein Bruder und sein Vater. Er war weitsichtig und klug. Er würde einen gütigen, edlen Truchseß abgeben, doch leider war er nur der Zweitgeborene. Dieser Mann würde auch Isildurs Erben anerkennen.

Alatariel saß schweigend an der Tafel: sie trug an diesem Abend ein wunderschönes, güldenes Kleid. Faramir sah sie immer wieder an. Er konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden. Ihm war längst klar geworden, dass er sich in die Elbin verliebt hatte.

Boromir war das nicht entgangen: er kannte diesen verträumten Blick seines Bruders und er hoffte stark, dass sein Vater dies nicht bemerkte. Doch zum Glück war der Truchseß viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Elben auszufragen.


	12. Faramir und Alatariel

**Lady** : Im nächsten Kapitel wird es jedenfalls erstmal romantisch. Aber dann kommt es knüppeldick...

**May20**: Danke erstmal für dein Review! Es freut mich, dass dich die Story anspricht. Es wird auf jeden Fall noch eine Menge passieren, das kann ich versprechen!

**Leonel**: Ja, so ist Denethor, wie er leibt und lebt. Für seine Traumdeutung sind ihm die Elben plötzlich recht. Und dass er Faramir lieber tot sehen will als Boromir, ist sowieso typisch für ihn. Im nächsten Kapitel wird Denethor durch den Palantír auf eine teuflische Idee gebracht. Die Ereignisse werden sich dann überschlagen...

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 12: Faramir und Alatariel

Nach dem Essen bat Faramir Alatariel zu einem Spaziergang in die Gärten, die sich hinter der Zitadelle befanden. Schon lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, mit der Elbin ein wenig Zeit alleine verbringen zu dürfen. Sie durchschritten den langen Korridor und Faramir öffnete dann die kleine Holztür, die in die Gärten führte. Dort gab es wundervolle Blumen und Obstbäume, ein Anblick, der normalerweise Elben das Herz aufgehen ließ. Doch Alatariel war recht schweigsam an diesem Abend. Kaum, dass sie die wundervollen Blumen betrachtete. Ihr Gesicht wirkte recht ernst und verschlossen. Faramir gelang es nicht, sie mit fröhlichen Geschichten aufzuheitern.

„Was habt Ihr auf dem Herzen?" fragte der junge Mann schließlich. „Bin ich Euch zu geschwätzig?"

Alatariel lächelte jetzt.

„Nein, Faramir. Seid ich Euch kenne, hat sich meine Meinung über die Menschen sehr verbessert. Wenn alle Menschen so wie Ihr wären, dann gäbe es keinen schöneren Ort als Minas Tirith. Doch ich weiß, dass es auch andere Menschen gibt, die ungerecht und hartherzig sind, was mein Herz betrübt."

Sie ging zur Mauerbrüstung vor und ihr Blick fiel jetzt auf die Totenhäuser, die am Rath Dinen lagen.

„Was sind das für Gebäude?" fragte sie Faramir neugierig.

„Das befinden sich die Grüfte der toten Könige und Truchsesse", erklärte der junge Mann nachdenklich.

„Diese Totenstadt sieht fast noch prächtiger aus als die Häuser der Lebenden", bemerkte Alatariel erstaunt.

„Da habt Ihr recht", seufzte Faramir bedrückt. „Lange Zeit wurden hier in der Stadt, die Numénors Erbe ist, die Toten mehr verehrt als die Lebenden. Alte, kinderlose Herrscher saßen in ihren Palästen und grübelten über Stern- und Traumdeutung nach, statt sich um ihr Volk zu kümmern."

„Euer Vater scheint sich auch mehr für seine Träume zu interessieren als für Euch", erwiderte die Elbin kopfschüttelnd.

„Mein Vater ist ein verbitterter alter Mann", sagte Faramir mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Nach nur 12 Jahren Ehe verlor er seine geliebte Gemahlin, Finduilas von Dol Amroth, die meine Mutter war. Seit ich zurückdenken kann, versucht er die Grenzen Gondors vor Mordor zu schützen. Er hat viel mitgemacht in seinem Leben."

„Man merkt, dass Ihr Eueren Vater liebt, Faramir", sagte Alatariel sanft.

Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er ergriff jetzt ihre Hände. Behutsam streichelte er sie.

§

Boromir blickte zum Fenster seines Schlafgemaches hinaus und sah das Paar im Mondlicht händchenhaltend stehen. Er lächelte kurz in sich hinein. Die ungeheuere Wirkung, die sein Bruder auf Frauen hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen. Aber er selbst brauchte sich auch nicht über mangelnde Verehrerinnen zu beklagen. Doch beide Brüder hatten stets den Anstand bewahrt und sich keine Frau erwählt. Die ständigen Feldzüge ließen einfach keine Zeit, um einer Dame gebührend den Hof zu machen. Aber Faramir hatte sich jetzt anscheinend diese Zeit genommen. Boromir wusste, dass Ärger mit Denethor vorprogrammiert war. Der Truchseß würde eine Liebschaft mit dieser Elbenkriegerin keineswegs dulden. Boromir hoffte, dass sein Vater nichts von dem turtelnden Paar unten im Hof mitbekam.

§

Denethor hatte ganz andere Sorgen: nervös schlich er in seiner Amtsstube herum. Ein Berg Papiere wartete darauf, von ihm bearbeitet zu werden. Aber der Truchseß hatte heute keinen Geist dazu. Herus Traumdeutung hatte ihn völlig durcheinander gebracht: einer seiner Söhne würde sterben. Natürlich wollte er keinen von beiden verlieren. Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er am ehesten Faramir entbehren konnte. Boromir war einfach zu wichtig. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass seinem Erstgeborenen etwas zustoßen könnte. In seiner Not stieg Denethor hinauf in den Weißen Turm. Dort oben im Turmzimmer befand sich der Palantír. Vielleicht sah er ja darin die Zukunft. Manchmal lichteten sich tatsächlich die Nebel, welche zukünftige Ereignisse verhüllten, und er konnte dann erblicken, was sich ereignen würde.

Denethor holte tief Luft und nahm das Tuch weg, das den Palantír bedeckte. Dann umfasste er mit beiden Händen die Kugel und blickte hinein. Er hoffte, dass es diesmal nicht der Dunkle Herrscher sein würde. Sauron saugte seine Lebenskraft aus ihm heraus und benebelte seinen Verstand. Und nach jedem Kräftemessen mit ihm wurde es schlimmer. Manchmal stand der Truchseß tagelang neben sich nach so einer Begegnung mit Sauron. In den letzten Jahren war er spürbar deswegen gealtert, was sehr ungewöhnlich für einen war , in dessen Adern fast rein das Blut von Númenor floß.

Denethor starrte auf die Kugel: langsam wich der Nebel und er konnte eine wunderschöne, weiße Gestalt sehen. Die Gestalt näherte sich und der Truchseß sah in ein engelsgleiches Gesicht.

„Ich bin Annatar", sagte eine einschmeichelnde, sanfte Stimme zu ihm.

Denethor stutzte: irgendwo hatte er diesen Namen schon einmal gehört. Doch er konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Verzückt blickte er auf dieses wunderschöne, elbenhafte Wesen.

„Ich kenne deinen Träume", fuhr Annatar lächelnd fort. „Du wirst einen Sohn verlieren."

„Hilf du mir, du anmutiges Wesen!" flehte der Truchseß verzweifelt die weiße Gestalt an.

„Warum hilfst du dem Schicksal nicht nach und tötest den Sohn, der dir weniger wert ist?" flötete Annatar.

„Wie soll ich das tun, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt?"fragte Denethor gehetzt.

„Reite in den Druadan-Wald", fuhr Annatar lächelnd fort. „Unterhalb des Schwarzen Berges wohnt eine Hexe, die tödliche Gifte herstellt. Mische das Gift in den Weinkelch deines Sohnes. Er wird auf der Stelle sterben."

„Gift bekomme ich auch in Minas Tirith her", murmelte der Truchseß kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber kein Gift, das sofort tötet und das Ganze wie ein Herzversagen aussehen läßt", erklärte das weißgekleidete Wesen freundlich. „ Auf dich wird kein Verdacht fallen."

Denethor lauschte der wunderschönen Stimme atemlos. Was Annatar ihm vorschlug, klang so überzeugend. Er musste einfach so handeln. Die Stimme spendete ihm Trost, lullte ihn ein und erzeugte eine fatale Geborgenheit.

„Ich danke dir, Annatar", sagte der Truchseß fast glücklich. „Du hast mir wirklich weitergeholfen."

Annatar lächelte entwaffnend und entfernte sich langsam. Der Palantír wurde wieder von Nebel verhüllt.

Mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht verließ der Truchseß das Turmzimmer. Er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte. Einige Diener, die ihn in die Zitadelle zurückkehren sahen, erschraken vor seinem Anblick: nie zuvor hatte der Wahnsinn so deutlich in Denethors Augen geflackert.

§

Faramir stand immer noch mit Alatariel im Garten. Ihre Hände umschlossen sich immer noch. Es war an der Zeit, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen.

„Alatariel, darf ich Euch etwas sagen?" fragte er vorsichtig und hielt fast den Atem an, als sie schließlich nickte.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und zog sie langsam an sich.

Ihre Köpfe neigten sich zueinander und sie begannen sich scheu zu küssen. Zuerst berührten sich minutenlang nur ihre Lippen. Doch dann verschmolzen sie zu einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Als Boromir erneut aus dem Fenster blickte, sah er dies.

Mein Bruder hat tatsächlich das Herz dieser Kriegerin erobert, dachte er lächelnd bei sich.

Nach einem schier endlosen Kuss lösten sich die Beiden schweratmend wieder voneinander. Sie sahen sich an: und jeder erblickte in den Augen des anderen die tiefe Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden. Sich an den Händen haltend gingen sie langsam in das Gebäude zurück. Höflich begleitete Faramir die Elbin bis zur Tür ihres Gemaches. Der Anstand gebot ihm, sich zurückzuhalten. Er gab Alatariel noch einen Kuss und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Mit glänzenden Augen blickte sie Faramir nach.


	13. Denethors Ausflug

**Liebe Leonel**: Denethor ist tatsächlich völlig durchgedreht. Im nächsten Kapitel unternimmt er einen folgenschweren Ausflug... Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!

§§§§§

Kapitel 13: Denethors Ausflug

Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln kam der Truchseß am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Die Anderen saßen alle schon da und warteten sittsam auf ihn. Denethor entging es, dass Faramir und Alatariel ständig Blicke austauschten und sich verliebt anlächelten. Boromir dagegen saß wie auf Kohlen. Er betete im Stillen zu den Valar, dass sein Vater nichts von dem verliebten Paar bemerken möge.

„Ich werde heute kurz ausreiten", bemerkte Denethor beiläufig zu seinen Söhnen.

„Du reitest aus?" fragte Boromir erstaunt.

Sein Vater verließ höchst selten die Stadt. Und dann auch nur zu offiziellen Anlässen. Aber so wie es heute schien, wollte er einen Vergnügungsausflug unternehmen. Boromir konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sein Vater jemals aus Spaß an der Freude einen Ausritt unternommen hatte.

„Du wirst doch deine Leibwache mitnehmen, oder?" wollte Boromir wissen.

Denethor sah ihn ungehalten an.

„Ich möchte einmal im Leben ungestört irgendwohin reiten können. Ist das zuviel verlangt?"

„Ich meinte ja nur", murmelte Boromir und senkte den Blick.

Heru, der das alles mitgehört hatte, runzelte die Stirn. Aber noch mehr Sorgen machte ihm Alatariel. Er hatte ihre Verliebtheit längst bemerkt. Ausgerechnet in einen Sterblichen musste sie sich verlieben. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr reden.

Nach dem Frühstück nahm er sie kurz beiseite. Noch einmal drehte sie sich zu Faramir um und lächelte ihm zu. Heute Nachmittag wollten sie sich wieder im Garten treffen. Schon jetzt sehnte Alatariel diesen Augenblick herbei.

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass du diesen Menschen begehrst, meine Tochter", begann Heru vorsichtig. „Du weißt, dass Menschen und Elben keine Verbindung eingehen dürfen."

„Ich liebe Faramir", beteuerte Alatariel leidenschaftlich. „Ich möchte für ihn meine Unsterblichkeit aufgeben, damit wir unser Leben gemeinsam verbringen können."

„Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst", seufzte Heru kopfschüttelnd. „Die Menschen haben nur eine kurze Lebensspanne. Schon bald wird Faramir altern und dann für immer die Augen schließen. Und du wirst alleine zurückbleiben und noch viele Jahre dahinvegetieren. Ist es das, was du willst? Besser, du nimmst jetzt Abschied von ihm und und behältst ihn so in Erinnerung, wie er nun aussieht. Jung, stark und schön."

„Aber Beren und Lúthien waren auch zusammen glücklich", beharrte Alatariel den Tränen nahe. „Oder denke an Estel und Arwen Undómiel."

„Estel ist Isildurs Erbe", erwiderte Heru wehmütig lächelnd. „Er ist von edlem Geblüt und hat mehr elbisches Blut als Faramir in sich. Nur einer wie er ist einer Elbin würdig. Und selbst Arwen wird ihren Mann überleben, da Estel auch irgendwann altern und sterben wird. Es ist nun mal das Los der Sterblichen. Ich will dich nur vor Kummer und Leid bewahren."

„Heru, du weißt, dass wir Elben nur ein einziges Mal in unserem Leben die wahre Liebe erleben", sagte Alatariel jetzt bedächtig. „Und diese Liebe ist Faramir für mich. Ich werde dieses Los ertragen, wenn ich auch nur diese kurze Spanne mit ihm zusammensein darf."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Heru stehen, der ihr traurig nachsah.

§

Derweil machte sich Denethor fertig zum Ausritt. Er hatte sich Reitkleidung angelegt. Eine Tunika mit einem Wams darüber und Reithosen mit Stiefeln dazu. Zum Schluß legte er noch einen Mantel mit Kapuze um. Sobald er Minas Tirith verlassen hatte, wollte er die Kapuze aufsetzen, um nicht erkannt zu werden.

Boromir beobachtete, wie sein Vater zu den Ställen ging. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass der Truchseß nicht eines von seinen eigenen Pferden benutzte, sondern Faramirs Hengst Flammenmähne. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Faramir nicht einmal um Erlaubnis gefragt. Die Sache kam Boromir immer merkwürdiger vor und er beschloß schließlich seinem Vater heimlich zu folgen. Er ging in seine Gemächer und zog ein grobes Gewand an, worin man ihn nicht so einfach erkannte. Außerdem legte er sich ebenfalls einen Kapuzenmantel um.

Denethor wiegte sich in Sicherheit. Als er die Stadt verlassen hatte, setzte er sich die Kapuze auf und ritt Richtung Druadan-Wald. Niemand würde ihn verfolgen. Das war er sich sicher. Er hatte allen ausdrücklich befohlen, ihn alleine zu lassen. Dem Befehl des Truchsessen würde sich niemand widersetzen. Böse lächelnd schlug er den Weg ein, den ihm Annatar beschrieben hatte.

Gegen Mittag kam der Schwarze Berg in Sicht. Dort befand sich eine kleine Ansiedlung, in der ärmliche Menschen hausten, die ihren Unterhalt als Köhler verdienten. Als sie den unbekannten Reiter sahen, hielten sie erstaunt inne und musterten ihn. Denethor zog seine Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht: er wollte um keinen Preis erkannt werden. Er ahnte nicht, dass Boromir dicht hinter ihm war und sich einstweilen in sicherer Entfernung versteckt hielt.

Boromir beobachtete von seinem Versteck aus, wie sich sein Vater bei den Einwohnern der Siedlung nach jemanden erkundigte. Schließlich ritt Denethor langsam weiter, noch näher zum Berg hin. Vorsichtig nahm Boromir wieder die Verfolgung auf.

Der Weg führte Denethor durch einen finsteren Fichtenwald. Plötzlich wurde dem Truchseß irgendwie unheimlich zumute. Die dichten Nadelbäume ließen kaum einen Sonnenstrahl durch und Denethor kam sich fast vor wie im Düsterwaldüber welchen man gruselige Schauergeschichten erzählte. Endlich erblickte er die schäbige Holzhütte, in welcher diese Hexe angeblich hauste. Eine junge, wunderschöne Frau mit hüftlangem schwarzen Haar verließ die Hütte, um Wasser vom Brunnen zu schöpfen. Denethor hielt verblüfft inne: war das diese Hexe, die von den Einheimischen Norna genannt wurde?

Die junge Frau strich sich das lange schwarze Haar zurück, als sie den Reiter mit dem Kapuzenmantel erblickte. Sie stellte den Eimer hin und verschränkte die Arme.

„Seid gegrüßt", sagte Denethor so höflich, wie er konnte. „Ich suche hier eine Frau namens Norna."

„Ihr meint die Hexe Norna", entgegnete die unbekannte Schöne lächelnd. „Das bin ich."

Denethor verschlug es jetzt erst einmal die Sprache. Er war überzeugt gewesen, ein uraltes Kräuterweiblein vorzufinden. Stattdessen hatte er es mit einer elbengleichen Schönheit zu tun. Das irritierte ihn mächtig. Schließlich war er auch nur ein Mann. Norna trug ein Kleid mit einem tiefen Ausschnitt und Denethor musste sich mächtig beherrschen, um nicht ständig auf den entblößten Brustansatz der Frau zu starren.

Norna jedoch interessierte sich für Flammenmähne. Sie streichelte dem edlen Rotfuchs über die Nüstern.

„Ihr habt ein wunderschönes Pferd, Fremder. Es gefällt mir."

„Es gehört nicht mir", entgegnete Denethor etwas unwirsch. „Ich habe es mir nur geliehen."

Vorsichtig pirschte sich Boromir an die Hütte der Hexe heran. Sein Pferd hatte er vor dem Fichtenwald zurückgelassen. Was wollte sein Vater von dieser jungen Frau? War das eventuell sogar eine Geliebte? Boromirs Phantasie schlug Purzelbäume. Nein, das passte irgendwie nicht zu seinem Vater. Seit dem Tod von Finduilas hatte Denethor sich für keine Frau mehr interessiert. Wenn ihm dannach war, dann suchte er ein gewisses Haus im zweiten Festungsring von Minas Tirith auf, um sich von Damen einer bestimmten Zunft verwöhnen zu lassen. Vorsichtig schlich er sich jetzt an die Hütte heran. Er wollte wissen, was sein Vater von dieser Frau wollte. Das Fenster stand einen Spalt offen.

„Ich brauche ein tödliches Gift, Frau Norna", sagte Denethor mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu der Hexe.

„Und deswegen seid Ihr von Minas Tirith bis hierher gekommen?" gurrte Norna und beugte sich zu Denethor hinunter, der auf einem Stuhl saß.

„Woher wisst Ihr, dass...", begann der Truchseß zu stammeln und begann erneut auf ihren Ausschnitt zu starren.

Schließlich sah er verlegen weg.

„Ich lebe hier zwar recht einsam, aber ich kann immer noch einen Stadtmenschen von einem Landbewohner unterscheiden", erwiderte Norna lächelnd. „Ihr tragt edel verarbeitete Kleidung, auch wenn sie auf dem ersten Blick einfach wirkt. Euer Pferd ist ein Rassehengst. Ich wette, Ihr seid eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit in Minas Tirith, wenn nicht sogar der Truchseß selbst."

Sie zog rasch Denethors Kapuze zurück.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen!" entgegnete er empört.

„Ja, Ihr seid es: Denethor höchstpersönlich", meinte Norna belustigt.

Boromir wurde es inzwischen peinlich, diese Unterhaltung zu belauschen, denn er merkte, dass sein Vater diesem raffinierten Weibe nicht gewachsen war.

Warum steht er nicht einfach auf und geht fort? Dachte er verzweifelt. Und warum braucht er Gift?

„Ihr habt meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet, Truchseß", sagte Norna gurrend und verschränkte wieder die Arme.

„Man hat mir gesagt, Ihr hättet ein hochwirksames Gift, das auf der Stelle tötet und das Ergebnis wie eine natürliche Todesursache aussehen läßt", fuhr Denethor nervös fort.

Boromir war entsetzt, als er diese Worte seines Vaters hörte: wen wollte der Truchseß vergiften? Sein erster Gedanke galt den Elben, die momentan zu Besuch waren. Heru, oder gar Alatariel?

Der kalte Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus.

„Ich nehme an, dass Ihr einen Euch nahe stehenden Menschen vergiften wollt, mein Herr?" fragte Norna böse lächelnd.

„Es geht Euch nichts an, was ich mit dem Gift vorhabe", blaffte Denethor zurück, der sich immer unbehaglicher fühlte. „Ich werde Euch immerhin reich entlohnen und Ihr braucht nicht mehr länger in dieser jämmerlichen Hütte zu hausen."

„Mir gefällt es hier ganz gut", erwiderte Norna gelassen. „Ich brauche Euer Gold nicht. Überlasst mir den schönen Hengst, der dort außen steht."

Boromir hielt den Atem an: würde sein Vater es wagen, Faramirs Hengst, der ein Geschenk von Fürst Imrahil war, einfach wegzugeben.

„Ich sagte Euch schon, dass dieses Pferd nicht mir gehört!" sagte Denethor ungehalten.

Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen.

„Der Besitzer wird sein Pferd bald nicht mehr benötigen", meinte Norna mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln.

„Woher wisst Ihr...?" ächzte Denethor und griff sich an den Hals.

Boromir brach in lautloses Schluchzen aus, als er das hörte. So grausam konnte sein Vater doch nicht sein! Er konnte doch nicht einfach seinen eigenen Sohn töten.

„Ich bin eine Hexe und beherrsche allerhand Zauberkünste", erwiderte Norna jetzt finster. „Seid froh, dass ich weiter nichts von Euch verlange als dieses Tier. Euch wird schon eine Ausrede einfallen. Ansonsten ist Euch doch Euer zweitgeborener Sohn auch egal."

Boromir hatte genug gehört. Mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht schlich er sich von der Hütte weg. Er beschloß auf schnellstem Wege nach Minas Tirith zurückzureiten. Er musste dort jemanden warnen.


	14. Die Zusammenkunft in Bree und falsche Fr...

**Liebe Leonel** : Du solltest Denethor allmählich kennen. Dieser Mann ist zu allem fähig, wenn er zu lange in den Palantír geguckt hat. Keine Angst wegen Flammenmähne: die Hexe ist zu Pferden weitaus freundlicher als zu Menschen.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 14: Zusammenkunft in Bree und falsche Freundlichkeit

Tausend Gedanken jagten durch Boromirs Kopf. Er wusste, dass Faramir ihm das nicht ohne weiteres glauben würde. Die ganze Geschichte hörte sich einfach zu absurd an. Der Truchseß, der sich bei einer schönen Hexe ein tödliches Gift besorgte. Das klang wie ein Ammenmärchen aus Kindertagen. Faramir würde ihn auslachen.

Boromir beschloß, auf seinen Vater zu warten. Er wollte ihn zur Rede stellen. Denethor sollte ruhig wissen, dass er ihn belauscht hatte und alles wusste. Der junge Mann lächelte bitter. Vielleicht würde es ihm sogar gelingen, den Truchseß von seinem schändlichen Vorhaben abzuhalten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Denethor kam auf dem alten, schwarzen Klepper, den er im Gegenzug von der Hexe bekommen hatte, dahergeritten. Auf einer Waldlichtung traf er dann auf Boromir.

„Was tust du denn hier, mein Sohn?" fragte der Truchseß völlig überrascht.

Boromir starrte ihn mit finsteren Gesicht an.

„Ich habe alles gehört, Vater. Du willst Faramir umbringen. Das wirst du nicht tun! Ich werde es mit allen Mitteln versuchen zu verhindern!"

„Willst du an seiner Stelle sterben?" fragte Denethor böse lächelnd und in seinen Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn.

„Vater, ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte Boromir völlig irritiert. „Warum soll überhaupt jemand sterben?"

Denethor packte Boromir jetzt an seinem ledernen Waffenrock.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, willst du für ihn sterben?"

Der junge Mann hatte plötzlich eine schreckliche Ahnung. Er konnte es im Gesicht seines Vaters förmlich lesen. Aber Boromir hatte noch so viele Pläne: er wolle eines Tages Truchseß von Gondor werden und sein Volk in eine bessere Zeit führen.

„Nein", gestand er jetzt leise. „Ich will nicht an Faramirs Stelle sterben."

„Na siehst du", knurrte Denethor finster.

Boromir senkte beschämt seinen Kopf: er kam sich jetzt wie ein schmutziger Verräter vor.

„Dieser Elb Heru hat mir meinen Traum gedeutet", fuhr der Truchseß mit tonloser Stimme fort. „Einer von euch beiden wird sterben. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du stirbst. Du bist Gondors Hoffnung. Ohne dich wird die weiße Stadt fallen. Faramir kann niemals Truchseß werden. Er ist zu schwach. Wir müssen dieses Opfer bringen, mein Sohn. Für Gondor!"

„Für Gondor", murmelte Boromir kaum hörbar und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

§

Gerstenmann Butterblüm polierte seit einer halben Stunde das gleiche Bierglas, ohne dass er es merkte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals zwei Zauberer zur gleichen Zeit in seinem Gasthaus „Zum tänzelnden Pony" beherbergt zu haben. Die Beiden saßen jetzt in einer dunklen Ecke des Schankraumes und unterhielten sich leise in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache. Butterblüm kannte die zwei Zauberer gut: Radagast, der Braune und Gandalf, der Graue. Aber beide zusammen hatte er noch nie gesehen. Das musste etwas bedeuten. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen. Der Wirt kratzte sich am rechten Ohr, welches schon die ganze Zeit juckte. Und das verhieß nichts Gutes.

Die Tür zum Schankraum ging auf und ein vermummter Waldläufer trat ein. Die Kapuze seines dunklen Umhanges hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Anscheinend wollte er nicht erkannt werden. Butterblüm beobachtete, dass der Fremde direkt zu den beiden Zauberern hinging.

„Sei gegrüßt, Streicher", sagte Gandalf freundlich zu dem Waldläufer in der gemeinsamen Sprache.

Streicher erwiderte leise den Gruß des Zauberers und nickte dann auch Radagast höflich zu.

„Was machst du hier, Aragorn?" fragte Gandalf mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Ich bringe Botschaft von der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes", erwiderte der mit Aragorn Angeredete leise. „In einem Traum sah sie, dass der Truchseß von Gondor in geistiger Umnachtung einen seiner Söhne tötete."

„Faramir", murmelte der Zauberer tonlos und sah seinen Vetter Radagast erschüttert an.

Aragorn blickte ihn fragend an.

Doch Gandalf erhob sich sofort. Er musste auf der Stelle nach Gondor reiten. Er durfte einfach nicht zu spät kommen. Butterblüm kam geschäftstüchtig an den Tisch der Drei.

„Die Herren wünschen vielleicht noch etwas?"

Gandalf legte eine Münze auf den Tisch, die eigentlich viel zu kostbar war, um damit einen Krug Bier zu bezahlen. Doch im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen als Geld. Butterblüm ließ die Münze rasch in seine Schürze gleiten, in der Sorge, der Zauberer könnte es sich noch einmal anders überlegen.

„Gandalf, ich komme mit!"

Aragorn lief seinem alten Freund hinterher. Butterblüm fluchte leise, da der Waldläufer nichts verzehrt hatte. Jetzt stand auch Radagast auf. Als er im Begriffe war, das Gasthaus zu verlassen, hielt ihn der geldgierige Wirt zurück.

„Ihr habt noch nicht bezahlt, Herr Zauberer!"

„Mein Vetter hat genug für uns alle bezahlt!" gab Radagast ungehalten zurück und seine Augen funkelten drohend.

Butterblüm wich erschrocken zurück. Er hatte keine Lust,wegen seiner Geldgier womöglich in einen Frosch oder in ein ähnliches Getier verwandelt zu werden.

Gandalf saß bereits auf Macar, seinem Grauschimmel, als Radagast zu ihm und Aragorn stieß.

„Nein, Aragorn, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt noch nicht nach Minas Tirith reitest", riet der Zauberer gerade seinem jüngeren Freund. „Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen."

Der Waldläufer seufzte leise. Natürlich hatte der Zauberer mal wieder recht.

„Eile, Gandalf!" sagte Aragorn zum Abschied wehmütig. „Ich hoffe, du kannst deinen jungen Freund retten."

Gandalf nahm die Zügel in die Hand.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass du und Faramir eines Tages Freunde werdet."

Dann sprengte er auf seinem Grauschimmel davon. Radagast trat neben Aragorn. Er nahm es seinem Vetter nicht übel, dass er kein Lebewohl gesagt hatte.

„Ich fürchte, diesmal wird Gandalf zu spät kommen."

„Mir tut es leid um diesen Faramir", erwiderte der Waldläufer betroffen. „Ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne kennengelernt. Gandalf hält große Stücke auf ihn."

§§§

Boromir ritt schweigend neben seinem Vater her. Schon jetzt spürte er sein schlechtes Gewissen. Ein großes Opfer würden sie beide, er und Denethor, für Gondor bringen.

Ist Faramir wirklich so viel weniger wert als ich, fragte sich Boromir immer wieder im Stillen.

„Wann wirst du ihm das Gift verabreichen?" fragte er seinen Vater mit belegter Stimme.

„Wenn ein günstiger Augenblick gekommen ist", erwiderte der Truchseß kalt. „Vielleicht heute schon, oder morgen. Oder gar erst nächste Woche. Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht. Niemand soll mir auf die Schliche kommen. Und du wirst schön mitspielen, mein Sohn. Bedenke, dass es um deine Zukunft und um die Zukunft Gondors geht."

Die Sonne ging gerade hinter dem Mindolluin unter, als die Beiden die Stadt erreichten. Faramir hatte einen wunderbaren Tag mit Alatariel verlebt. Er hatte ihr die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt gezeigt. Anschließend waren sie wieder in den Garten gegangen, wo sie sich verstohlen geküsst hatten. Heru hatte den Tag in den Stadtarchiven verbracht. Er zeigte großes Interesse an den alten Schriftrollen. Einige davon stammten aus der Zeit, als er selbst noch ein junger Elb gewesen war. Und das war viele tausend Jahre her.

§

„Was willst du Faramir wegen Flammenmähnes Verschwinden erzählen?" fragte Boromir seinen Vater nervös.

„Vielleicht ist das alles nicht mehr nötig", erwiderte Denethor gelassen.

Er stieg von seinem müden Pferd und übergab es einem Stallburschen.

„Bring diese Schindmähre weg!" befahl er harsch. „Mach mit ihr, was du willst: bring sie zum Abdecker oder behalte das Tier selbst."

Der Stallbursche, der Pferde über alles liebte, gleich ob sie nun edel oder einfachen Geblüts waren, starrte den Truchseß entsetzt an. Schnell führte er das magere Roß mit sich fort.

Boromir suchte rasch seine Räume auf. Immer wieder wusch er sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser ab. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was heute alles passiert war. Er blickte in den Spiegel: das Gesicht eines Feiglings sah ihm entgegen.

Wenig später versammelten sich alle zum Nachtmahl in der großen Halle. Denethor zeigte sich an diesem Abend extrem gut gelaunt. Boromir jedoch starrte in seinen vollen Teller: ihm war jeglicher Appetit vergangen.

„Was hast du heute den ganzen Tag gemacht, mein Sohn?" fragte der Truchseß Faramir freundlich.

Dieser verschluckte sich fast. Er war so einen netten Umgangston von seinem Vater nicht gewohnt.

„Ich habe Alatariel die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Minas Tirith gezeigt", erzählte Faramir schließlich erfreut.

Sein Blick wanderte zu der Elbin hinüber, die ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Boromir schloß entsetzt die Augen. Nun musste selbst der Truchseß merken, dass die Beiden verliebt waren. Doch Denethor kümmerte das überhaupt nicht.

„Würdest du später mit mir einen Kelch Wein im Kaminzimmer trinken, Faramir?" fragte Denethor plötzlich. Er lächelte, während er das sagte.

Boromir wurde es totenübel. Er begann zu würgen und verließ rasch den Tisch.

Faramir sprang auf.

„Was hat er denn? Ist er krank?" Er blickte dabei seinen Vater an.

Doch Denethor hatte wieder seinen berühmten verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Dein Bruder verträgt eben nichts", bemerkte er düster.

Boromir war rasch in den nächsten Waschraum gelaufen. Dort übergab er sich in eine Schüssel.

Er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage war, seinen Vater bei diesem Verbrechen länger zu unterstützen.

Faramir betrat den Waschraum.

„Boromir, was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass seinem starken, großen Bruder jemals übel gewesen war.

„Ich habe mir den Magen verdorben", log Boromir, während er sich abwusch. „Ich habe heute Mittag in einem kleinen Gasthaus am Druadanwald gespeist. Vielleicht war der Fisch nicht mehr frisch gewesen."

„Das ist gut möglich", stimmte Faramir zu. „Aber was hast du denn am Druadanwald gemacht?"

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Vater gemacht und bin ihm nachgeritten", erklärte Boromir. Das war nicht mal gelogen.

„Vater war auch in dieser Gegend?" staunte Faramir mit großen Augen. „Das ist doch kein Ort, um einen Reitausflug zu machen. Übrigens, wo steckt eigentlich Flammenmähne?"

Boromir hatte geahnt, dass diese Frage kommen würde.

„Flammenmähne ist tot", log er schnell. Er hoffte, dass Faramir ihm diese Lüge abkaufen würde.

Faramir verschlug es die Sprache vor Entsetzen. Sein geliebter Hengst war tot.

„Wie...wie konnte das geschehen?" stammelte er, als er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte.

„Vater ist kein guter Reiter, wie du weißt", fuhr Boromir vorsichtig fort.

Er hoffte, dass ihm eine gute Lügengeschichte einfiel, um seinen Bruder nicht misstrauisch zu machen.

„Er ritt mit Flammenmähne durch unwegsames Gelände im Wald. Dann stolperte Flammenmähne über eine Wurzel und brach sich ein Bein. Vater stürzte aus dem Sattel, blieb aber unverletzt. Ich kam gerade hinzu, als es passierte. Ich habe Flammenmähne von seinem Leiden erlöst."

Faramir liefen die Tränen offen über das Gesicht.

„Warum hat er mein Pferd genommen?" fragte er leise. Dann verließ er den Waschraum.

Draußen begegnete ihm Denethor. Der Truchseß erblasste, als er Faramirs tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah. Was hatte Boromir, dieser Tölpel, alles verraten?

„Faramir, was ist geschehen?" fragte der Truchseß bestürzt.

„Warum musstest du ausgerechnet Flammenmähne nehmen? Du hast doch gewusst, wie sehr ich dieses Pferd liebe."

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte Denethor ehrlich zerknirscht. „Du kannst Silberstern haben, meinen Hengst."

Er wusste nicht, was Boromir seinem Bruder über Flammenmähnes Verschwinden erzählt hatte, deswegen ging er nicht näher auf dieses Thema ein.

Jetzt trat endlich Boromir aus dem Waschraum. Der Truchseß warf seinem ältesten Sohn einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ich möchte, dass du in einer halben Stunde in meine Amtsstube kommst. Wir haben zu reden."

„Vater, es geht ihm nicht gut", warf Faramir empört ein.

„Dein Bruder ist nicht krank", erwiderte Denethor verächtlich.

Doch plötzlich schien er sich zu besinnen und schenkte Faramir ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er legte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Warum machst du dir nicht einen netten Abend mit dem hübschen Elbenmädchen? Ich sehe doch, dass ihr beide euch gut versteht."

Faramir errötete, freute sich aber, dass Denethor wohlwollend über ihn und Alatariel dachte.

„Ich danke dir, Vater", erwiderte er glücklich und verneigte sich.

Boromir schenkte seinem Bruder ein verzerrtes Lächeln.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mir geht es schon besser."

§

Kurz darauf betrat Boromir die Amtsstube seines Vaters. Er hatte sich eine frische Tunika angezogen. Denethor starrte seinen ältesten Sohn finster an.

„Was hast du Faramir alles erzählt?" fragte er barsch und trommelte unruhig mit den Fingern auf seinem Schreibpult herum.

„Er wollte wissen, was mit seinem Pferd passiert ist", erklärte Boromir mit heiserer Stimme. „Ich habe ihm eine Lügengeschichte aufgetischt. Jetzt glaubt er, dass Flammenmähne tot ist."

„Gut", war Denethors knappe Antwort.

Boromir fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die blonden Haare.

„Vater, ich halte das unmöglich durch. Warum willst du Faramir unbedingt töten? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen schlagen kannst?"

Denethor erhob sich langsam. In seinen Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn.

„Allerdings glaube ich das. Ein Maiar hat mir das gesagt."

„Einer der Maiar?" wunderte sich der junge Mann.

„Komm mit!" Der Truchseß ging um sein Schreibpult herum und verließ das Zimmer.

Boromir folgte ihm zögernd. Sie verließen die Zitadelle und gingen zum Turm. Denethor sperrte die schwere Eichenholztür auf und sie gingen eine schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf. Oben im Turmzimmer, das recht wohnlich eingerichtet war – zu seinem Erstaunen entdeckte Boromir dort sogar ein Bett , wandte sich der Truchseß einem runden Gegenstand zu, der unter einem Tuch verborgen war.

„Sieh her, Sohn!" Denethor nahm mit diesen Worten das Tuch weg, und Boromir erblickte den Palantír von Anor.

Der junge Mann hielt den Atem an und schloß die Augen ganz fest.

„Ich möchte da nicht hineinsehen, Vater", presste er entsetzt hervor.

Denethor lächelte.

„Mach die Augen wieder auf, du Dummkopf! Der Stein wird dir nichts anhaben, da ich ihn beherrsche."

Boromir klammerte sich an einer Stuhllehne fest und schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Vater wirklich diesen Stein beherrschte. Das konnten eigentlich nur die Könige, Elben oder Zauberer. Sicherlich waren die Truchsesse auch von hohem Geblüt, doch war das Haus Húrin nicht so edel wie das Geschlecht Isildurs.

Denethor legte jetzt seine Hände an den Stein und konzentrierte sich. Der Palantír begann hell aufzuleuchten und Boromir schloß geblendet die Augen.

„Annatar, ich rufe dich", flüsterte der Truchseß mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hier bin ich", sagte eine sanfte, einschmeichelnde Männerstimme.

Vorsichtig öffnete Boromir die Augen. Er sah dieses wunderschöne Wesen im Palantír. Ehrfürchtig kam er näher. Annatar lächelte ihn an. Verzückt starrte Boromir auf den Maiar.

„Sagt mir, Herr, ob es richtig ist, Faramir sterben zu lassen", wandte er sich schließlich mutig an das Wesen.

„Sein Leben für dein Leben", erwiderte Annatar gelassen.

Boromir spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Sein Magen begann erneut zu rebellieren. Rasch stürzte er aus dem Turmzimmer. Auf der Treppe übergab er sich, bis sein Magen nichts mehr hergab. Schließlich setzte er sich keuchend und wartete, bis sein Vater das Turmzimmer wieder verließ.

„Ich hoffe, das hat dich nun entgültig überzeugt", sagte Denethor düster.

Boromir starrte ihn entsetzt an, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.


	15. Die Tragödie nimmt ihren Lauf

**Leonel**: Boromir kommt in dieser Story nicht ganz so gut weg wie sonst. In dieser Story wird seine leichte Verführbarkeit offenbar. Das nächste Kapitel wird ziemlich tragisch...

§§§§§

Kapitel 15: Die Tragödie nimmt ihren Lauf

Gandalf ritt so schnell wie noch nie in seinem langen Leben. Nur wenige Tage nach seinem Aufbruch aus Bree, erreichte er die Pforte Rohans. In einem kleinen Dorf in der Westfold gönnte er sich die erste längere Rast. Macar, sein treuer Grauschimmel, brauchte unbedingt ein wenig Ruhe. Gandalf starrte auf seinen Stab und dachte an seinen Freund, Gwaihir, dem Fürst der Adler. Gwaihir hatte ihm schon oft in Notsituationen geholfen. Aber es war nicht fair, ihn in dieser Sache um Hilfe zu bitten. Was ging dem Fürsten der Adler schon Faramir an? Schließlich handelte es sich nur um den Zweitgeborenen eines Menschenherrschers. Der Zauberer ahnte, dass er Gwaihir einmal für wichtigere Dinge brauchen würde. Er umklammerte seinen Stab so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Selten war er so verzweifelt und so machtlos gewesen wie jetzt.

§

Zum ersten Mal betrat Alatariel die Privatgemächer Faramirs. Nachdem sein Vater offiziell erlaubt hatte, dass er mit der Elbenkriegerin seine Freizeit verbringen durfte, führte der junge Mann sie nun in seine Zimmer. Staunend sah Alatariel sich um. Sie hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass ein Heerführer Gondors seine Räume mit Waffen und Rüstungen vollgestopft haben musste. Aber dem war nicht so: Faramirs Räume waren behaglich eingerichtet. Es gab schöne Teppiche auf den Steinböden und viele Gemälde an den Wänden. Die meisten davon hatte Faramir selbst gemalt.

Nur das Gemälde seiner Mutter stammte von einem anderen Künstler. Alatariel betrachtete die junge Frau mit dem langen blonden Haar auf dem Gemälde.

„Das ist Finduilas von Dol Amroth, meine Mutter", sagte Faramir leise. „Sie starb noch jung : keine dreißig Jahre wurde sie alt."

„Das tut mir sehr leid", murmelte Alatariel bedrückt.

„Ich habe kaum Erinnerung an sie", fuhr Faramir fort. „Ich war knapp fünf Jahre alt, als sie starb."

Alatariel erwiderte nichts darauf. Sie sah sich die anderen Bilder an: sie zeigten Boromir, Denethor und einen gutaussehenden Mann mittleren Alters mit schwarzen Haaren und gütigen, grauen Augen. Faramir erklärte ihr, dass dieser Mann sein Onkel Imrahil war, der Fürst von Dol Amroth.

Sie betraten das nächste Zimmer. Dort gab es gemütliche Sessel und einen großen Schrank, der mit vielen Büchern und Schriftrollen gefüllt war. Alatariel entdeckte auch die Harfe und die Flöte, die auf einer Truhe lagen.

„Soll ich dir etwas vorspielen, Liebste?" fragte Faramir lächelnd und küsste sie verspielt auf die Wange.

„Oh ja, bitte", sagte die Elbin begeistert und ließ sich ihn einem der Sessel nieder.

Faramir ergriff die Harfe und begann zu spielen. Er sang sogar noch dazu. Er hatte einen schönen, wohlklingenden Tenor. Ergriffen lauschte Alatariel. Das Lied, das Faramir sang, war sehr traurig. Es handelte vom Untergang Númenors.

„Das war ein wunderschönes Lied, Faramir, aber so tieftraurig", meinte Alatariel ergriffen.

Faramir legte die Harfe wieder auf die Truhe zurück.

„Es ist mein Lieblingslied", erklärte er lächelnd. „Ich träume oft von Númenor und seinem Untergang."

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und verschloß ihren Mund mit einem innigen Kuss. Alatariel erwiderte ihn leidenschaftlich. Schließlich nahm Faramir sie wortlos an der Hand und führte sie in sein Schlafgemach. Das große, breite Bett wirkte sehr einladend. Daneben befand sich ein Schreibpult. Interessiert betrachtete die Elbin das aufgeschlagene Buch auf dem Schreibpult. Es war in einer schönen Handschrift angefertigt, jedoch noch nicht fertig.

„Das ist ein Buch über Númenor, an dem ich gerade schreibe", erzählte Faramir verlegen. „Ich schreibe schon über fünf Jahre daran. Ich muß immer wieder in die Archive gehen und mir die alten Schriftrollen durchsehen, damit ich nichts Falsches schreibe. Leider habe ich nur wenig Zeit. Ich bin in erster Linie Heerführer Gondors und kein Gelehrter."

„Doch, du bist ein Gelehrter", sagte Alatariel leise und strich ihm zärtlich über seine bärtige Wange.

Faramir ergriff sie an den Händen und küsste sie wieder. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt in seinem Bett verführt. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht so weit gehen durfte. Und so blieb es bei langen, zärtlichen, süßen Küssen. Schließlich äußerte Alatariel den Wunsch, sich in ihr Gemach zurückzuziehen. Höflich geleitete sie Faramir dorthin. Sie hatte das brennende Verlangen in seinen Augen gesehen und war dankbar, dass er sich so gut beherrscht hatte. Eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass er nicht für sie bestimmt war.

§

Denethor beobachtete von einer Nische im spärlich beleuchteten Korridor aus, wie sich die beiden jungen Leute voneinander verabschiedeten. Es war jetzt Zeit, zuzuschlagen. Er wollte die Sache so rasch wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Schließlich wusste er, dass er sich auf Boromir nicht mehr voll verlassen konnte. Er selbst fühlte sich ja nicht wohl bei der Sache.

Der Truchseß ging schnell in seine Privatgemächer und füllte Rotwein aus einer Karaffe in einen Kelch. Dann holte er die Phiole mit dem Gift hervor. Es war eine grünliche Flüssigkeit. Norna hatte ihm versichert, dass es ein absolut geschmack- und geruchloses Gift war. Es würde von einer Sekunde zur anderen wirken. Angeblich würde man eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Kelch trinken können, ohne Schaden zu nehmen.

Denethor zitterte, als er das Gift in den Kelch goß. Dann brachte er persönlich den Weinkelch zu Faramir.

Der junge Mann war sehr erstaunt, als sein Vater ihm persönlich einen „Schlummertrunk" – wie er es nannte – brachte.

„Arbeitest du noch ein wenig an deinem Buch über Númenor?" fragte der Truchseß interessiert, während Faramir dankend den Wein entgegennahm.

„Du weißt davon?"

Faramir war mehr als erstaunt.

„Ich weiß vieles", entgegnete Denethor knapp.

Er fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Dies war also nun die allerletzte Konversation, die er mit seinem Zweitgeborenen führte. Er spürte, wie er weiche Knie bekam.

„Entschuldige mich", sagte er schließlich und verließ rasch Faramirs Gemächer. Verwundert sah ihm der junge Mann nach. Das Verhalten seines Vaters war heute schon den ganzen Tag mehr als merkwürdig gewesen.

Gerade eben, als Faramir den Kelch zum Trinken ansetzen wollte, klopfte es erneut. Er stellte den Kelch hin und öffnete die Tür. Es war Alatariel.

„Ich vermisse meine Halskette", sagte sie verzweifelt. „Sie ist ein Geschenk von Frau Galadriel. Vielleicht habe ich sie vorhin in deinem Schlafgemach verloren, als wir uns... küssten."

Sie wurde ein wenig rot.

„Komm, wir suchen die Kette", sagte Faramir lächelnd.

Alatariel und er mussten eine Weile suchen, bis sie die Kette fanden. Sie lag unter dem Schreibpult. Die Elbin war ganz erhitzt vom Suchen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Hier, trink von dem Wein, wenn du Durst hast", bot Faramir an.

Das ließ sich Alatariel nicht zweimal sagen. Sie trank den Kelch halbleer.

Sie bekam plötzlich keine Luft mehr. Der Kelch entglitt ihrer Hand und fiel mit einem scheppernden Laut auf den Steinboden.

„Faramir!" ächzte sie mit letzter Kraft und fiel in seine Arme.

Rasch fing er sie auf und legte sie sanft auf das Bett nieder.

„Ich...liebe...dich", stammelte Alatariel mit letzter Kraft.

Faramir war völlig durcheinander. Er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade vor sich ging. Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu seinen Gemächern aufgestoßen.

„Faramir, trink um Eru willen nicht von dem Wein!" schrie Boromir lauthals.

Dieser starrte seinen Bruder an.

„Was ist mit dem Wein?" fragte Faramir tonlos.

„Der Wein ist vergiftet", fuhr Boromir hastig fort. „Ich musste dich warnen. Ich konnte es einfach nicht für mich behalten."

Faramir taumelte. Er spürte, wie sich alles um ihn zu drehen begann. Eine eiserne Klammer legte sich um sein Herz.

„Bei den Valar, sie ist tot!" stieß Boromir entsetzt hervor, als er sich über Alatariel beugte.

Faramir war es, als ob sein Bruder aus weiter Ferne zu ihm spräche.

„Boromir, warum hast du mich verraten?" murmelte Faramir leise.

Dann kippte er um. Boromir gelang es gerade noch, ihn zu packen, bevor er knallhart auf den Steinboden aufschlug. Vorsichtig schleifte er ihn zu einem der Teppiche und legte ihn darauf.

„Faramir, hörst du mich?" fragte er verzweifelt. „Hast du auch von dem Wein getrunken? Faramir!"

Doch der junge Mann hörte ihn nicht. Er hatte einen schweren Schock erlitten und jetzt umfing ihn ein tiefes Koma. Seine blauen Augen standen halb offen. Boromir hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, dass Faramir nicht mehr atmete. Er schrie laut auf. Es war zu spät.


	16. Hoffnung

**Lady**: Denethors Plan ist wirklich danebengegangen. Noch ahnt er nicht, was wirklich geschehen ist...

**Leonel**: Boromir zeigt in dieser Story, wie leicht verführbar er im Grunde doch ist. Für Gondor würde er alles tun.

**Meleth**: Huhu! Hoffentlich hast du den Schock verdaut. Faramir fast vergiftet und Boromir als Mitwisser. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch die Reaktion von Heru.

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 16: Hoffnung

Denethor saß in seinem privaten Kaminzimmer und wartete. Er thronte in seinem großen Sessel und starrte in das flackernde Kaminfeuer. Bald würde es überstanden sein. Faramir würde nicht leiden müssen. Die Hexe hatte versichert, dass es schnell und schmerzlos gehen würde. Dann hörte er Boromirs markerschütternden Schrei. Der Truchseß fluchte vor sich hin. Die Dienerschaft und die Wachen sollten nichts von dem Mord mitbekommen. Es sollte so aussehen, als ob Faramir an Herzversagen gestorben sei. Denethor würde dem Volk irgendetwas von einer geheimnisvollen erblichen Herzschwäche erzählen. Rasch verließ er seine Räume und ging den Korridor entlang. Boromir kam ihm totenbleich und tränenüberströmt entgegen.

„Sieh, was du angerichtet hast, Vater!"

Er packte den Truchseß unsanft am Unterarm und führte ihn in Faramirs Schlafgemach. Als Denethor Faramir leblos auf dem Teppich liegen sah, fing er an zu zittern. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so nahe gehen würde. Dann fiel ihm die tote Elbin auf.

„Oh nein", wimmerte er kläglich.

„Sie haben beide von dem Wein getrunken", sagte Boromir mit heiserer Stimme.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" fragte Denethor durcheinander. „Was sollen wir Heru sagen?"

„Du sagtest doch selbst, dass das Gift nach gewisser Zeit nicht mehr nachweisbar ist", erwiderte sein Sohn.

„Wir werden das Ganze als ein Attentat auf die Truchseß-Familie hinstellen", überlegte Denethor laut.

Er lächelte listig.

„Ja, genau so werden wir es machen."

Der Truchseß schickte einen Diener, der Heru wecken sollte. Rasch lief der Kammerjunker durch die dunklen Korridore der Zitadelle, die nur von vereinzelten Fackeln erhellt wurden. Dann erreichte er die Kammer, in welcher der Elb schlief.

„Wacht auf, mein Herr!" rief er mit gedämpfter Stimme durch die Tür.

Wie alle Elben hatte Heru nur einen leichten Schlaf und war ziemlich schnell wach.

„Ihr müsst schnell mitkommen", bat der Diener. „Der Truchseß schickt mich: es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert."

Rasch zog sich Heru an und folgte dem Diener zu den Gemächern von Faramir. Dort standen Denethor und Boromir. Beide machten bestürzte Mienen.

„Ich hörte ein Poltern und Klirren, als ich draußen vorbeiging", erzählte Boromir mit Grabesstimme. „Dann bin ich schnell in Faramirs Zimmer und sah die Beiden hier so liegen."

Denethor hielt den Kelch hoch.

„Jemand hat die Beiden vergiftet", murmelte er betreten. „Es müssen die Haradrim-Spione gewesen sein, die seit einiger Zeit ihr Unwesen in der Stadt treiben."

Heru starrte entsetzt erst zu Alatariel, dann zu Faramir. Er hatte schon viel in seinem langen Leben mitgemacht, aber so eine furchtbare Tragödie hatte er noch nie erlebt."

„Das Attentat galt bestimmt der Truchseß-Familie", sagte Denethor heiser. „In Zukunft muß Jemand unsere Speisen und Getränke vorkosten."

Boromir sagte nichts dazu. Ihm liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sein Vater noch in der Lage war, so eine ausgeklügelte Lügengeschichte zu erzählen. Er kniete neben Faramir und strich ihm über das Haar. Heru beugte sich mit versteinerter Miene über Alatariel.

„Ich möchte, dass Alatariel in ihre Gemächer gebracht wird, damit ich sie für die Beisetzung vorbereiten kann", sagte Heru schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme.

Während er nach den Elbenkriegern, die sie begleitet hatten, schicken ließ, ließ Denethor die Einbalsamierer herbeirufen, damit sie Faramir mitnahmen.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen?" stieß Boromir mühsam hervor.

„Faramir wird nach seiner Einbalsamierung drei Tage aufgebahrt, damit das Volk Gondors von ihm Abschied nehmen kann", erklärte der Truchseß gefasst. „Dann werden wir ihn in Rath Dinen beisetzen."

Einige Soldaten kamen jetzt mit einer Bahre: sie legten Faramir darauf und brachten ihn weg. Boromir brach schluchzend auf dem Boden zusammen. Denethor legte bedrückt seine Hände auf Boromirs Schultern.

„Wir hatten keine andere Wahl", betonte er. „Sein Leben für deines. Es war eine gute Wahl."

Die Kaltblütigkeit seines Vaters ließ etwas in Boromir zusammenbrechen. Er begann plötzlich seinen Vater zu hassen wie noch nie.

§

Ancir, der Einbalsamierer, hatte schon viele Tote vorbereitet für die Beisetzung. Als er jedoch Faramir erblickte, runzelte er die Stirn.

„Wann soll er denn gestorben sein?" fragte er die Soldaten, die ihn hergebracht hatten.

„Vor einigen Stunden", meinte Einer von ihnen achselzuckend.

Ancir befühlte Faramirs Haut: sie war noch warm. Das konnte nicht sein! Er legte seinen Kopf auf Faramirs Brust und hörte seinen Herzschlag.

„Er lebt!" stieß er schließlich überrascht hervor. „Bringt ihn zu den Heilern und sagt dem Truchseß Bescheid."

Denethor und Boromir saßen schweigend in der großen Halle, als einer der Soldaten hereingestürzt kam.

„Was gibt es?" fragte der Truchseß leise.

„Ihr hohen Herren!" platzte der Soldat aufgeregt heraus. „Ein Wunder ist geschehen: Faramir lebt."

Freudig sprang Boromir auf.

„Ich muß sofort zu ihm! Wo habt ihr ihn hingebracht?"

„Er ist in den Häusern der Heilung", sagte der Soldat lächelnd.

Boromir drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und sein Lachen erstarrte. Denethor saß mit düsterer Miene da und ballte die Fäuste. Rasch schickte der junge Mann den Soldaten weg.

„Warum ist er nicht tot?" presste der Truchseß mühsam hervor.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Faramir noch einmal etwas antust", erklärte Boromir fassungslos. „Diese ganze Aktion hat gezeigt, dass man den Valar nicht ins Handwerk pfuschen darf. Alatariels Tod war die grausame Strafe dafür."

Er wandte sich ab und verließ die Halle. Er sah nicht, wie sein Vater lautlos schluchzend zusammensank.

§

Als Boromir die Häuser der Heilung betrat, kam ihm sofort Ioreth entgegen. Ihre Miene war sehr ernst.

„Ist Faramir wieder wach?" fragte der junge Mann als erstes.

Die alte Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat einen schweren Schock erlitten. Seine Bewusstlosigkeit ist sehr tief. Er atmet kaum und sein Herzschlag ist sehr schwach. Diesen Zustand wird er nicht lange überleben. Ich gebe ihm höchstens noch zwei Tage, wenn er nicht bald aufwacht."

Boromirs Euphorie war mit einem Schlag gedämpft: sollte Faramir etwa doch noch sterben müssen? Er suchte die Kammer auf, in die man seinen Bruder gebracht hatte. Zwei Helfer von Ioreth hatten ihn ausgezogen und wuschen gerade seinen Körper mit lauwarmen Wasser ab.

„Vielleicht bringt das seinen Kreislauf wieder in Schwung", hoffte die Heilerin.

„Darf ich hier bleiben?" fragte Boromir bittend.

„Gut", entschied Ioreth nach kurzer Überlegung. „Weil Ihr sein Bruder seid."

Boromir legte seinen Umhang ab und holte sich einen Stuhl. Er wartete, bis Faramir gewaschen war und man ihm ein weißes Leinenhemd angezogen hatte. Dann setzte er sich an das Bett. Er nahm Faramirs Hand in die Seine.

„Bitte, Faramir, wach auf!", sagte er leise.

§

Gandalf trieb Macar unermüdlich voran. Endlich tauchten die Zinnen der Weißen Stadt vor ihm auf. Der Zauberer klopfte den Hals seines Pferdes.

„Mal sehen, ob ich in Minas Tirith nicht ein paar besondere Leckerbissen für dich auftreibe, mein Freund", meinte er zu Macar.

Der graue Hengst schnaubte freudig auf, als hätte er seinen Herrn verstanden. Als der Zauberer das Stadttor passierte, merkte er bereits, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Die Bürger standen in Gruppen zusammen und diskutierten. Kaum jemand ging konzentriert seinem Tagesgeschäft nach. Gandalf parierte den Hengst und hielt an.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er Anborn, einen Hauptmann der Stadtwache.

„Auf die Truchseß-Familie wurde ein schreckliches Attentat verübt", erzählte der Soldat aufgeregt. „Eine Elbenkriegerin, die Gast des Truchsessen war, ist an vergifteten Wein gestorben. Und Faramir hat offensichtlich auch von dem Wein getrunken. Man munkelt, dass er im Sterben liege."

Der Zauberer wurde schneeweiß im Gesicht. Er ritt sofort weiter. Rasch durchquerte er Zirkel für Zirkel. Die Leute, die auf den Straßen liefen, sprangen überrascht zur Seite, als er herangesprengt kam.

Im sechsten Zirkel lagen die Häuser der Heilung. Gandalf ahnte, dass sich dort Faramir befand.

Er gab sein Pferd einem Jungen.

„Bring Macar zu den Stallungen und reib ihn gut ab. Er ist sehr verschwitzt. Und dann gib ihm ein paar Karotten und große, schöne Äpfel!" befahl der Zauberer.

Er drückte dem Jungen noch eine Münze in die Hand und eilte in die Häuser der Heilung.

Ioreth atmete auf, als sie Gandalf erblickte.

„Mithrandir, Ihr kommt zur rechten Zeit", sagte sie erleichtert. „Vielleicht könnt Ihr Faramir helfen."

Der Zauberer antwortete nicht, sondern ließ sich von ihr in das Gemach führen, wo sich der junge Mann befand. Boromir befand sich noch immer am Bett seinen Bruders. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ringe und sein Gesicht war totenbleich. Er war vollkommen übermüdet.

„Er liegt schon seit fast zwei Tagen so da", erklärte Boromir leise.

Gandalf beugte sich über Faramir und untersuchte ihn. Er fuhr mit der Hand über sein Gesicht und konzentrierte sich angestrengt.

„Sein Lebenswille ist fast erloschen", murmelte er fassungslos. „In seinem Körper befindet sich kein Gift. Er muß etwas Schreckliches erlebt haben. Sein Zustand ist eine Art Selbstschutz für seine gebrochene Seele."

Boromir schwieg betroffen und senkte den Kopf.

„Wenn wir Faramir retten wollen, dann musst du mir sagen, was genau passiert ist", drängte der Zauberer.

Der junge Mann biß sich auf die Unterlippe. Gandalf sah ihn fast flehend an.

„Also gut", murmelte Boromir schließlich.

Leise und mit brüchiger Stimme erzählte er dem Zauberer alles, was sich in den letzten Tagen ereignet hatte. Er ließ selbst Annatar und den Palantír nicht aus. Als Gandalf Annatars Namen hörte, erschrak er zutiefst.

„Du und dein Vater, ihr habt eine abscheuliche Tat begangen", sagte der Zauberer fassungslos. „Ihr beide tragt Schuld am Tode von Alatariel, auch wenn ihr es nicht wolltet. Wißt ihr denn nicht, wer Annatar ist?"

Boromir schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, er sei ein Valar."

„Das ist er nicht", murmelte Gandalf und kratzte sich am Bart. „Er wäre gerne einer, so wie Morgoth, sein Herr. Annatar ist niemand anders als Sauron selbst."

Boromir schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund.

„Schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten hat sich Sauron nicht mehr in der Gestalt des Annatar gezeigt", fuhr der Zauberer bitter lächelnd fort. „Er muß wieder sehr stark geworden sein. Womöglich hat er deinen Vater diesen Traum gesendet, um die Herrscherfamilie Gondors zu zerstören und um das letzte freie Königreich der Menschen an sich zu reißen. So, und jetzt werde ich versuchen, deinen Bruder wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen."

Er legte seinen Spitzhut ab und beugte sich über Faramir. Dabei murmelte er Worte in der Sprache der Maiar. Dann fuhr er mit der Spitze seines Stabes über Faramirs Gesicht. Boromir sah zweifelnd dabei zu. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie Faramir aufseufzte und tief Luft holte. Dann schlug der junge Mann die Augen auf und blickte Gandalf überrascht an.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte er hilflos.

Boromir fiel ihm weinend um den Hals.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder erwacht bist, kleiner Bruder."

Faramir setzte sich vorsichtig auf und Boromir merkte, wie allmählich die Erinnerung in ihn zurückkehrte.

„Alatariel ist tot", murmelte der junge Mann bedrückt. „Boromir, warum habt ihr das getan?"

„Sauron hat den Verstand deines Vaters vergiftet", erklärte Gandalf an der Stelle Boromirs.

„Auch dein Bruder hat in den Palantír geblickt und Sauron in seiner elbischen Gestalt gesehen."

„Faramir, du musst mir verzeihen", schluchzte Boromir auf und kniete neben dem Bett seines Bruders nieder.

„Alatariel ist tot", wiederholte dieser fassungslos. „Ich möchte, dass du mich jetzt alleine lässt, Bruder."

Boromir blickte Gandalf fragend an. Doch dieser bedeutete ihm nur zu gehen. Schweren Herzens verließ der junge Mann die Häuser der Heilung.

Als Boromir fort war, wandte sich Faramir an Gandalf.

„Warum habt Ihr mich zurückgeholt, Mithrandir?" fragte er mühsam und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen.

„Die Frau, die ich liebe, ist tot, und meine Familie würde es lieber sehen, wenn ich auch tot wäre."

Gandalf legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Dein Vater und Boromir wurden von Sauron geblendet. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Traum, den dein Vater hatte, auch vom dunklen Herrscher selbst geschickt wurde."

„Ihr seid Euch ziemlich sicher, aber Ihr wisst es nicht genau", seufzte Faramir und blickte unglücklich zur Seite.

„Faramir, komm' mit mir!" bot der Zauberer an. „Verlaß Gondor. Dein Vater hat nicht mehr das Recht, dich hier zubehalten. Schließe dich den Waldläufern des Nordens an. Angeführt werden sie von Aragorn, dem berühmtesten und tapfersten Krieger dieses Zeitalters. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir. Ich weiß, dass er dich gut behandeln wird."

„Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn", murmelte Faramir nachdenklich. „Man munkelt, er sei Isildurs Erbe. Ist das wahr?"

Gandalf nickte feierlich.

„Fürwahr, das ist er. Doch Aragorn zieht es vor, im Exil zu leben. Vielleicht kommt irgendwann einmal die Zeit, wo Gondor einen König braucht. Dann wird er zurückkehren nach Minas Anor."

Faramir blickte den Zauberer skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts.

„Schlafe jetzt, mein Freund", sagte Gandalf sanft. „Morgen früh wirst du dich schon kräftiger fühlen."

§

Zur gleichen Zeit verließ Heru mit der Eskorte von Elbenkriegern die Stadt. Sie führten eine Karre mit sich, auf der sich Alatariels Sarg befand. Unten am Fluß war ein Scheiterhaufen errichtet worden, auf den Alatariels Leiche verbrannt werden sollte. Heru wollte die Asche des Mädchens ins Meer schütten, wenn er nach Valinor segelte.

Gandalf stellte sich zu Heru und den Galadhrim, während der Scheiterhaufen brannte.

„Wie geht es Faramir?" fragte der alte Elb bedächtig.

„Er wird am Leben bleiben", erklärte Gandalf bedrückt. „Doch er wird Gondor verlassen. Der Verstand seines Vaters wird sich bald vollkommen in Wahnsinn verwandeln. Und dann ist Gondor wohl verloren. Auch Boromir wird das Land nicht retten können. Er ist nur ein Handlanger seines Vaters, der ebenfalls bald der Macht des Palantírs erliegen wird."

„Die Wiederkehr des Königs wird nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen", murmelte Heru und lächelte wehmütig.

Einige Stunden später war der Scheiterhaufen abgebrannt und die Elben füllten Alatariels Asche in ein bronzenes Gefäß, während sie Klagelieder sangen.

Heru wandte sich noch einmal an den Zauberer.

„Ich werde Mittelerde verlassen, Mithrandir. Die Welt ist bereits im Wandel. Ich spüre es. Ein neues Zeitalter naht. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es ein helles oder dunkles Zeitalter wird. Doch die Veränderung kommt. Sag' Faramir, dass ich ihm nicht zürne. Auch die Herrin von Laurélindorenan zürnt ihm nicht. Alatariels Schicksal war von den Valar so vorbestimmt. Ich fühle, dass Faramir den richtigen Weg gehen wird."

Er setzte sich auf sein Pferd und die Krieger taten es ihm gleich. Dann winkte er Gandalf noch einmal zu.

**Das war das vorletzte Kapitel**


	17. Abschied von Gondor

**Lady**: So, nun geht tatsächlich das letzte Kapitel dieser langen Story online. Ich habe versucht, noch einmal viel Gefühl in das Kapitel zu packen. Boromir bereut bitter, was er getan hat...

Vielen Dank für deine treuen Reviews! **Knuddel**

**Leonel**: Auch du hast meine Story treu begleitet und du bekommst auch einen festen Knuddler.

Tja, wie du selbst weißt, muß irgendwann auch mal eine Geschichte zu ende gehen. Und ich hänge selbst an dieser Story. Es ist irgendwie ein Baby. **Seufz**

Ich möchte mich auch bei den anderen Reviewern bedanken, die auch immer wieder mit ihren Reviews ihr Interesse an meiner Story gezeigt haben:

Danke an Meleth, May20, Weltherrscherchen und Aranwen. **knuddelt euch alle**

§§§§

Kapitel 17: Abschied von Gondor

Denethor hörte sich mit finsterer Miene Boromirs Bericht an. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Faramir war auf dem Wege der Genesung und würde ihm bald bittere Vorwürfe machen. Denethor drehte nervös den leeren Weinpokal in seinen Händen und goß sich schließlich erneut Rotwein aus einem irdenen Krug ein, der auf dem Tisch in seinem Kaminzimmer stand.

„Ich habe ihn um Verzeihung gebeten, aber er hat mich fortgeschickt", sagte Boromir den Tränen nahe. „Vater, er wird uns das nie verzeihen! Wie soll es weitergehen?"

In Denethors Gesichtsmuskeln arbeitete es und er stellte schließlich den Pokal mit einem scheppernden Laut auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass diese Elben-Maid stirbt. Es war alles ein unglücklicher Zufall."

Boromir schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Sein Vater hatte wohl immer noch nichts begriffen.

„Du bist also immer noch der Meinung, dass Faramir sterben soll, wie ich höre. Was soll denn noch alles passieren, bist du merkst, dass Sauron im Begriffe ist, deinen Geist endgültig zu beherrschen."

Der Truchseß sprang wütend auf.

„Mich beherrscht niemand! Ich bin von edler Abstammung. Durch meine Adern fließt fast rein das Blut von Númenor! Ich werde Sauron besiegen!"

„Was wird mit Faramir geschehen?" fragte Boromir gepresst.

„Mir wäre am liebsten, er würde weit fortgehen", murmelte Denethor vor sich hin.

„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen!" rief Gandalf von der offen stehenden Tür des Kaminzimmers her.

„Nein", stieß Boromir entsetzt hervor. „Ich möchte, dass er hierbleibt an meiner Seite. Er ist mein Bruder."

Der Zauberer sah den jungen Mann streng an.

„Auch du hast Faramir verraten, vergiß das nicht! Zwar wurde dein Verstand ebenfalls von Annatar vernebelt, doch hättest du die Kraft aufbringen müssen, diesen feigen Mordanschlag zu verhindern. Du hast zu lange gezögert, Boromir. Zukünftig wirst du die Grenzen Gondors alleine verteidigen müssen. Faramir hat genug für Gondor gelitten. Er wird jetzt ein anderes Leben wählen."

Denethors Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze:

„Faramir hat nichts zu wählen. Er wird auch weiterhin seine Pflicht für Gondor erfüllen. Ich werde ihn an die Küste schicken, wo er gegen die Korsaren kämpfen soll. So ist er weit fort und verteidigt trotzdem sein Land."

Gandalf ließ sich von Denethors zorniger Rede nicht einschüchtern.

„Faramir ist nicht euer Leibeigener, Truchseß! Er hat das Recht, frei zu wählen, wo er in Zukunft leben wird. Ihr habt als Vater jämmerlich versagt. Durch diesen Mordversuch wurde mir klar, dass Faramir von jeher schon ein Dorn in Euerem Auge war. Dabei ist Euch Faramir viel ähnlicher als Boromir es ist. In den Adern Eueres Erstgeborenen fließt kaum númenorisches Blut, Faramir jedoch ist fast reiner Númenorer. Warum, um Eru willen, hasst Ihr ihn so?"

Gandalf blickte den Truchseß zornig an. Denethor senkte plötzlich den Blick. Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Ich war früher einmal genauso wie Faramir. Ich liebte die schönen Künste und verachtete das Kriegshandwerk. Doch dann überzog Mordor das Land mit Krieg und ich war gefordert. Und ich habe damals jämmerlich versagt bei meinen ersten Kriegszügen. Ich ertrug das Töten und das Sterben nicht. Nächtelang quälten mich fürchterliche Albträume. Lange Zeit brauchte ich, um zu erkennen, wie wichtig es ist, ein guter Heerführer zu sein. Und ich schwor der Musik und Literatur ein für alle mal ab. Als ich merkte, dass Faramir ebenfalls so ein Träumer wurde, wie ich es war, versuchte ich ihn umzuformen. Meine Schule war hart , aber ging Faramir trotzdem seine eigenen Wege. Ich begann ihn zu hassen. Und ich zog von nun an Boromir vor, da er das Kriegshandwerk liebte und mir zu Willen war."

„Das Eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus!" stieß Gandalf entsetzt hervor. „Ihr habt bei Faramir alles falsch gemacht. Er ist ein sensibler Mensch und Ihr habt es fertiggebracht, ihn fast zu zerbrechen. Versteht Ihr nun, warum er nicht länger in Gondor bleiben kann?"

Boromir, dem die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen, nickte. Dann blickte er erwartungsvoll zu seinem Vater. Schließlich nickte auch dieser seufzend.

„Nehmt ihn mit, Mithrandir. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass Faramir uns eines Tages verzeihen kann."

§

Eine Woche später wurde Faramir aus den Häusern der Heilung entlassen. Sein Vater hatte ihn dort nicht besucht, aus Angst, von seinem Sohn abgewiesen zu werden. Diese Schmach hatte er sich ersparen wollen.

Schweigend betrat Faramir in die große Halle. Denethor saß gekrümmt auf seinem Thron. Er wagte kaum seinen Sohn anzusehen.

„Ich bin wieder gesund, Vater", sagte Faramir mit versteinerter Miene.

„Ja, das sehe ich", murmelte Denethor bedrückt. „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde mit Mithrandir Gondor verlassen und in den Norden gehen", erklärte der junge Mann entschlossen.

„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten", erwiderte Denethor leise. „Ich habe zuviel Schuld auf mich geladen. Ich habe als Vater versagt."

Faramir erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich ab.

An den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten nahm er nicht mehr teil. Er ließ sich sein Essen in seine Gemächer bringen. Als er sich kräftig genug fühlte, rüstete er sich für den Aufbruch.

§

Für Boromir war es sehr hart, zu spüren, dass das enge Band zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder zerrissen war. Faramir sprach kaum mit ihm. Früher hatten sie sich alle Geheimnisse geteilt. Doch wollte er seinem Bruder einen letzten Gefallen tun, bevor dieser Gondor für immer verließ.

Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Druadan-Wald zu Norna, der Hexe.

Die junge schöne Frau trat verwundert aus ihrer Hütte, als sie den Reiter nahen sah .

„Nanu, was verschafft mir dir Ehre, mein Hübscher? Braucht Ihr einen Liebestrank oder ähnliches?"

„Nein, ich brauche Flammenmähne", erwiderte Boromir barsch.

„Flammenmähne?" gurrte die Hexe erstaunt.

„Bei den Valar, Ihr wisst genau, von was ich rede", rief der junge Mann erzürnt. „Gebt das Pferd auf der Stelle heraus!"

„Das war die Bezahlung für ein teuer herzustellendes Gift", sagte Norna böse lächelnd.

Boromir nestelte einen Beutel mit Goldstücken von seinem Gürtel.

„Hier nehmt das! Das ist mehr wert als das Pferd".

Norna verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah den Gondorianer spöttisch an.

„Nun, warum kauft Ihr Euch dann nicht ein neues Pferd?"

„Flammenmähne hat einen anderen Wert für meinen Bruder als Gold", knurrte Boromir und sprang jetzt vom Pferd.

„Dann darf ich also annehmen, dass Euer Bruder den Giftanschlag überlebt hat?" fragte Norna keck.

„Jemand anders musste an seiner Stelle sterben", sagte Boromir und zog jetzt sein Schwert.

„Habt Ihr keine Angst, dass ich Euch in eine Ratte oder ein anderes Ungeziefer verwandele?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht!" schrie Boromir sie an.

Er war viel zu wütend, um Angst vor der Hexe zu haben. Sie wich lächelnd zurück. Boromir ging zum Stall und holte Flammenmähne heraus. Der fuchsfarbene Hengst befand sich in einem guten Zustand. Norna stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Flammenmähne gehört jetzt mir!" drohte sie ihm.

Sie hob plötzlich ihre Hände und begann einen Spruch zu murmeln. Boromir handelte geistesgegenwärtig und stieß sie unsanft aus dem Weg. Dabei riß er ihr versehentlich ein Medaillion vom Hals. Auf einmal verwandelte sich das schöne Mädchen in ein steinaltes, zahnloses Weiblein. Entsetzt sah Norna auf ihre verwelkten Hände. Dann lief sie schreiend in den Wald. Nie wieder wurde sie von einem lebenden Menschen gesehen.

Boromir aber brachte Flammenmähne zurück nach Minas Tirith. Als Faramir sein geliebtes Pferd wieder zurückhatte, freute er sich sehr. Jedoch war Boromir nun gezwungen, ihm alles über die Geschichte mit der Hexe zu erzählen.

Faramir war entsetzt, als er das alles hörte.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich nicht sofort zurückritt und dich warnte", seufzte Boromir betreten. „Stattdessen wollte ich Vater zur Rede stellen. Aber am Ende zog er mich auf seine Seite."

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir das alles gesagt hast", meinte Faramir nachdenklich. „Trotzdem weiß ich nicht, ob ich dir je wieder vertrauen kann. Es ist gut so, dass ich nun gehe."

§

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Faramir Abschied von seinem Bruder und Vater. Er trug seine lederne Rüstung, jedoch hatte er das Gondorwappen daraus entfernen lassen. Auch sonst deutete auf seiner Kleidung und seinen Waffen nichts mehr auf Gondor hin. Seinen Langbogen hatte er gegen einen kleineren Bogen, wie er im Norden benutzt wurde, eingetauscht.

Denethor und Boromir zeigten sich traurig und reumütig. Doch Faramir hatte mit seiner Familie abgeschlossen.

Gandalf wartete bereits auf Macar. Schließlich stieg Faramir auf Flammenmähne und die Beiden ritten davon.

Boromir stand ganz vorne an der bug-förmigen Mauer des siebten Zirkels und sah den zwei Reitern solange nach, bis sie am Horizont verschwanden.

ENDE


End file.
